Something Yet to Learn
by Jellyfish-Gnome
Summary: X-men:First Class Charles said the only thing he could think of to make Erik stop from killing the humans. He didn't even think it work but somehow it did. Now things are a lot different then they were suppose to go, but at least he has Erik by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Alright you going to have to prepare for a long rambely explanation of all this - because that's how I work. This is based off the popular tumblr picture where Charles suddenly shouts out he's pregnant on the beach and Erik is just kind of like _what_. Yes, it's been done plenty of times but obviously I don't care. This is an RP and was never intended to be on the internet when my friend and I first started. But we're about 300 words away from 50,000 and not even a 1/4 of the way done with it. Nor have we lost any muse for it... So we might as well show off right?

Second of that - we are both DC fangirls originally, and I know barely anything about X-men beyond this movie and neither does she. So please pass up the mistakes with comic canon and all this - this is based off the movie, and some wiki readings. I am not using any of the canon child as their babies for that same reason - I would be afraid to mess up their personalities.

We each RP different characters, like for example, I have Charles, Moria, Janos, Azazel, Emma, ect, ect, and we share most the OC's going back and forth when needed. There will be lots of OC's not because their important BUT I HAVE THE NEED TO NAME EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. It's a habit.

Anyways I suck at keeping people in character myself so you are warned there might be big OOC on my part. That.. or that's my anxiety saying that because I'm afraid of getting spazzed at.

_Other author here, popping in to point out that I'm the one who acts OOC. She is fine._

Uh what else...oh THIS IS MALE PREGNANCY _MALE PREGNANCY_ THAT MEANS THE BABY IS INSIDE _A MAN_! If that makes you uncomfortable please do not _read_.

Anyways this will be updated Fridays, Mondays, and Wednesdays. Each chapter will be at_ least_ 3,000 words long - and don't worry you guys won't run out of updates too fast because we're far ahead of you.

**Pairings:** Erik/Charles, Hank/Raven, Azazel/Janos, Alex/Sean - maybe more later

**Story Warnings:** Mpreg, OOC, some OC's, language, slash, het, mention past child abuse/neglect, ect, ect whatever if I forgot something I'll warn you before the chapter starts

* * *

><p>He wasn't thinking when he had pulled the man from the water. When he took the risk of diving in so he could convince this emotionally broken, interesting, and amazing man out of drowning himself. No one's mind had jumped out to Charles before, not a single one had lured him in as Erik's own did that night. When Charles convinced Erik Lensherr to come back to the surface, instead of dying in an attempt to kill Shaw- he never really thought about the future. Or that is, a future of them together. It was a spur of the moment thing.<p>

After that he never expected to see him again. His desire to get rid of Shaw was so strong and powered by the death of his mother, that Charles really thought that he would leave soon as they hit shore. So when he told Erik he was surprised he had stayed so long, Charles really was surprised. He hadn't been caught off guard like that since he was a child, but Erik Lensherr had easily found a way around that. Just as everything else he seemed to mess with that Charles thought he knew before.

When he came back the day Hank had showed them cerebro, Charles never considered that he would spend months on a road trip with a man he didn't even know. Even more outstandingly the trip would be to find more mutants, and that thought alone had baffled Charles. For a while it was just him and Raven. They were the only ones, the one people who were 'different'. As his sister put it, it was going to be the two of them against the world.

Then he found Erik. It was such a thrilling experience for Charles - but if someone told him that he would be in love with Erik Lensherr before, he really would of doubted that. No, it wasn't because Charles thought he would be unable too, it was all Erik. The man was so addicted and driven on the path to get to Shaw, that he didn't think Erik could ever settle down before the man was dead in his hands.

The telepath sighed, breaking his train of thought and rubbed at his eyes while he sat in Hank's lab. He had sent the boy off to bed not too long ago so he could test something out. Charles found himself subconsciously tapping on the edge of the table worriedly.

If someone told him he would be in his old house - surrounded by his own kind - basically raising teenagers with Erik - he would laughed it off and moved on. If there was one thing he wanted to do most, it was never return to his childhood home. There were too many unpleasant memories that were hidden so deep in every hallway and room that it became unbearable. At the same time both he and Raven were more than ready to move on. To start new somewhere else, but returning had ended up being the safest option for the children. Most of all, he never thought Erik would be good at handling teenagers, and maybe he wouldn't be doing so well- if Charles wasn't here helping him.

Charles bit his lip, looking at test tubes, and cringed before dumping it out. Maybe he could ask Hank to help with this tomorrow... Get some real answers. Right now he didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about everything that has happened these few months it really wasn't that surprising.

If someone told him he would be pregnant with Erik Lensherr's child, Charles would of offered to drive them to the nearest hospital. Because before meeting Erik - there were some many things that seemed impossible. There wasn't anymore though.

It wasn't a hard to make the decision that Erik didn't need to know at the time. They were getting ready for a battle against Shaw. Erik greatest enemy- the man who drove him with revenge for years. The only thing that mattered... Until he met Charles. Until Charles dragged him in a world filled with people and it was more than just 'Erik and Shaw' for him anymore.

Charles quietly stared at the wall as Hank babbled on trying to explain it. The boy seemed to embarrassed and was stuttering every few seconds and from his thoughts Hanks seemed afraid of startling Charles. He thanked Hank for his help and made him promise not to breath a word to anyone. It wasn't hard to make him agree, but Charles could tell it worried the other mutant.

Most of the week Hank seemed to constantly check up on him, worried about things like too much stress. He continued to brush him off, and tried to not to think about the child growing inside him.

When Charles stood on the plane his heart raced- he had no idea what would happen that day. If they would save the world, if Erik would finally kill Shaw, or if anyone would survive at all. So when he let Erik go to find Shaw alone - he didn't know the mistake he made and the mistakes he would make that day. As Erik and Shaw spoke it worried him immensely because he knew - he knew that Erik was going to put on the helmet soon as he could. But Charles didn't have the heart to make him change his mind and watched helplessly through the link.

He was prepared to freeze Shaw soon as Erik asked him too. Prepared to sacrifice everything... and get nothing in return. He momentarily wondered if there would ever be a time to let Erik know about their baby, but Charles pushed it aside. He didn't have time for something like that bugging him.

The only thing important was making sure his friend could get his revenge, even if it was against everything he stood for.

While Charles busy lost in his thoughts Erik himself couldn't believe that this is finally happening. That the moment had finally come. After years of waiting and wandering, trying to track him down, he was finally at Erik's mercy. Today was the day that he avenged his mother's death.

He permanently engraved that horrible incident in that office in his mind. That had no doubt killed hundreds of other innocents like this, cruelly and without remorse.

Sebastian Shaw.

This man deserved to die, and Erik was going to see that justice was served. This was his moment, when Charles immobilized Shaw, it was his time. The helmet was on now and there was nothing Charles could do to stop him.

Locating the others, developing a… relationship with Charles on the road. The connection that they had made when Erik had moved the satellite, something so big he wouldn't having dreamed of being able to control before.

Because of this attachment he truly did regret that he had to force Charles to help him with this against his will, but Erik had spent too long waiting to get his revenge to give up for anything now. There was nothing that would make him back down now. He was going to murder Shaw, and he was going to do it with the coin that Shaw had killed his mother to get him to move. Then he would be done.

Erik knew that killing Shaw would not bring him any peace- despite what Charles may think, he was harboring no foolish ideas that this would make anything better.

Charles felt the silence consume him once the helmet was on. The feeling just left him cold, not being able to know what Erik was doing. Where he was, what he was thinking- it was just nothing. His breath hitched and Charles froze in place, instead of pacing as he was before. Moira looked confused from behind him, calling his name once and then twice, and soon repeatedly. Charles pounded on the plane wall.

"Erik," he croaked. "Oh god Erik Erik Erik!"

She finally stopped and looked at him with fear when he continued to babble and smashing his fit into the metal walls. He could release Shaw -stop Erik- but that would do nothing. Nothing but get Erik hurt, and that thought made Charles want to throw up.

Erik forced the coin through Shaw's skull slowly, enjoying the fact that this wouldn't be quick or painless, that Shaw would be feeling agony as he died, paying for what he had done to Erik. For the misery that he had already been put through, that he would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

Charles watched the coin from Shaw's eyes, from beginning to end in the man's mind- he felt everything.

He screeched closing his eyes- screaming Erik's name in some odd logic that maybe it would make him stop. Charles knew better... he knew better... but it didn't stop him from doing it. He was in too much pain to think clearly at the moment. Raven had abandoned the plane ages ago, which left only Moira, who was so confused and frightened but went to help him stand when it was finally over.

"Charles... Charles?" She gasped holding onto him. "Did he- did Erik?"

He looked at her and only closed his eyes with a raspy sigh. Moira swallowed nervously and helped him to his feet. Charles told her to stay in the plane while he stumbled out the door to find Erik and Shaw.

Erik was lifting Shaw from the submarine, blood running down his face, the sight was making Charles sick to his stomach. He watched shakily as Erik explained how their enemies were the humans- how they were going to fire missiles on them, as he gave a sly smile, asking Charles to prove him wrong.

"Erik...you can't...Erik you can't do this!" he said quickly trying reason.

Moira was screeching into the plane's intercom how the island was now safe, but she got now reply other than static.

"Erik, please!" Charles begged walking toward him. "There is no reason to do this."

"There's all the reason in the world, Charles. Give me one reason not to."

"You can't - you just...you can't do this because I-" Charles didn't know how to talk him out of it really. So he said the first thing that came to mind without even thinking it through. "Because I'm pregnant!"

Erik stared at his friend. He... Must have heard Charles wrong. But Erik could swear that Charles had just told him that he's pregnant. But that's absurd. That's... Funny, really. Charles was making a joke. At a time like this? While it wasn't really the time for joking around, it was a funny joke and Erik burst into laughter.

"When did this become a bad soap opera?"

Charles flinched at the sound of laughter and frowned. He really regretted it soon as he said it.

"I wasn't kidding Erik…" he said quietly.

Charles really wanted to crawl in his bed and stay there forever at the moment. What made him even think Erik would actually believe it? He didn't believe it himself when he first found out, and neither did Hank. So why should Erik? He glanced over at the kids, who were focused on the ships, and far away enough not to hear the conversation. At least that happened to be on his side.

Charles sighed shakily and looked back at Erik, not really sure what he got himself into. Other than attempting to make him believe the unbelievable.

Erik was about to crack another joke but closed his mouth when he saw Charles' expression. His face was completely serious, and not the sort of fake serious face that one makes when joking. Charles was serious... He really believed that he was... But that's physically impossible. The very idea of it was ridiculous. Maybe he was delusional from stress?

"Charles… Are you… Feeling okay?" Erik said cautiously, concerned that something was wrong now.

Perhaps he had heat stroke? It was extremely hot. The missiles were still hovering in midair, and by now Erik wasn't really paying much attention to them, just enough to keep them suspended. The military officials on the American and Soviet ships were all wondering what was going on and if the missiles were going to be launched back at them.

"I..." he had no idea what to answer that with. "No, not really."

He glanced over at ships, maybe he couldn't convince Erik but he could try and distract him long enough. Charles rubbed at his face and groaned.

"Look Erik, I know you don't believe me but really, we are mutants to begin with," Charles started. "You have the ability to bend metal in any way you choose, I can read minds, my sister can turn into anyone she wants too... So is it really that... Absurd?"

"Well… Y-yes, it is absurd." Erik stuttered, somewhat dumbfounded that he was even having this conversation. "You don't have female parts, how does… Charles, why do you think you're pregnant? How do you know?"

"For Pete's sakes Erik- we have a full running laboratory downstairs!" Charles pointed out. "You think I just randomly decided this one day? No... I tested it -Hank tested it- we tested it several times over and still tested it after that!"

He really felt like quitting right there, Charles pretty much exhausted himself with holding back Shaw. But there were lives on the sake… So it didn't matter how he felt. It never mattered really, he was beginning to notice lately.

"My apologizes, Charles, but you must realize how impossible this sounds, don't you? Are you sure you don't need to lay down in the shade? You know what, I think you need to do that. You said Hank confirmed this? Hank! Come here!" Erik shouted. He led Charles over to some trees to rest there. Despite himself, Erik was starting think that perhaps Charles wasn't just spouting nonsense. No… That wasn't possible. Charles is a man. Erik had seen more than enough of Charles' body to prove that beyond a doubt.

But Charles did have a point. What the mutants did wasn't supposed to be possible, and yet it is was… And really, if you looked at it from an evolutionary standpoint, an organism that was able to reproduce with the same sex would be have an advantage. Erik shook head and threw the thought from his head. Charles had been in the heat for too long. He wasn't in his right mind. Hank would come over and be just as confused as he was.

Hank turned from the groups of kids and came running.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Charles got overheated somehow and he's not in his right mind, he's going on about- um, he says he's pregnant, actually. He also says that you confirmed this in the lab. That's ridiculous, though, right Hank?" Erik said hopefully. Charles… Could not be pregnant. Because if he was, then Charles would have told him…

"Er… About that, Erik. I don't know how to tell you this. But Charles is fine. I've tested him again and again and again, checked the equipment for malfunctions and checked a few more times, but it continues to turn up positive. Seeing as you're the only person Charles has had any sexual contact with recently… You're going to be a father, Erik."

Erik stared at Hank for a moment. This... This wasn't a joke. This certainly didn't feel like a dream. Erik was in shock. He had… Somehow knocked up his- his… Boyfriend, lover, soon-to-be-mother/father of his children? His head was spinning. This… Made no sense. None at all. But it was somehow the truth. Erik turned to Charles.

"Charles… You're… I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I…" Erik laughed suddenly. "Well then. I guess you win, that is quite a reason." Erik held out his hand in the direction of the missiles and brought them to rest on the beach.

Charles felt everyone relax once the missiles finally stopped. He smiled at Hank briefly before looking at Erik again.

"Thank you..." he laughed shakily. "May I get back up now?"

Since the threat was over everyone seemed to subconsciously drift into a group, all of them watching Erik, Charles and Hank quietly from a distance. From everyone's thoughts and minds, Charles could tell they were all waiting to see what Erik did next. He wasn't deliberately reading anyone's minds but because everyone was so dazed they were projecting their thoughts quite clearly. So clearly that he couldn't ignore them if he wanted to.

Azazel and Riptide were willing to pretty much do whatever now that Shaw was gone, while Raven and Angel seemed intent on following Erik. The boys' thoughts were only of returning home and Moria was still in a state of panic. She was practically shouting confused thoughts of why the government could ever think of leaving her to die. Speaking of the boys, Charles saw Alex and Sean share a look and turn their attention toward the missiles. They both inched closer since everyone else was distracted.

Don't you two even dare, Charles sent them telepathically.

Both boys jumped away from the explosives they were about to touch and scrabbled back next to Raven.

"We should be heading back home soon," Charles mentioned and then mumbled quietly. "And maybe you could take off that helmet too."

Home. Erik hadn't been planning on going home. He had been planning to go off on his own, to fight the humans. But that wasn't an option anymore, with Charles' pregnancy. Erik was surprised that a part of him was relieved that he didn't have to leave anymore. Though staying together was going to be… Awkward, to say the least, with the mutants divided on whether to work with or against the humans. Erik very reluctantly took off the helmet.

Charles relaxed when he felt the presence of Erik's mind return. The complete silence had made him sick to his stomach. For the past months he was used to Erik being there and when he suddenly vanished- it made him panic.

"Charles. You knew that you were pregnant. Why would you come here? What if you had gotten hurt, or worse? And why didn't you tell me this before?" Erik said, worried about the state of the child now.

Erik was slightly hurt that Charles had kept that from him. But he swallowed that and helped Charles up off the ground.

He still gripped Erik's hand that helped him up, "I thought it would be best."

He sighed and looked over at the submarine, "You were focused one Shaw...we were all focused on him really - needing to beat him that is. There was training to do and everyone needed to be prepared. We didn't have time for distractions and I thought it would be best just to... Keep it to myself. Just until all this was sorted out really."

Charles seemed reluctant to looked Erik in the eyes. He knew the chance was Erik staying after they defeated Shaw was slim. Really... He never planned on telling him if he wasn't going to stay. Charles didn't want to hold him back, but then he never expected Erik to try and kill all the men on ships.

"It just made sense at the time really," he gave a small smile.

"Charles, distraction or not, you should have told me the moment you knew for sure." Erik paused and turned to Hank. "You should have told me, it's my kid as much as it is his."

"Charles made me promise not to tell you, and I don't blame him for it. You would have been worried the entire time, and the extra stress wouldn't have been beneficial for anyone." Hank defended, and promptly retreated to where the others were standing. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment by listening to their conversation. Erik sighed.

He watched Hank leave, "Don't be too hard on him, Erik- I was the one that made the choice for you not to know, and he was just following what I asked him to do."

"I understand that you didn't want to worry me, Charles, but still... You shouldn't have kept this to yourself, that must have been killing you. You shouldn't have even come here while you're pregnant. You should be… I don't know what pregnant people are supposed to be doing, but I do know that trying to take on a rogue mutant with dangerous abilities and warships from two superpowers are not ideal activities for a pregnant person to be engaging in."

"Also, I handled it all by myself just fine, "Charles frowned. "How would you have gotten rid of Shaw without me here? Really Erik, if I would of told you, I would most likely still be back at the house, and that wouldn't turn out well. I would be worrying about you and kids- while all of you would have to go by a completely different strategy. One that might not work- because we didn't even know if this one would work."

He paused, "I'm not saying you're all dependent of me or anything, but if you made it here by the same time we did today, the ship would of crossed the line and we'd all be in World War III."

"And yes...I did hate not having you know," Charles admitted quietly. "But it was never really a wise choice to tell you at the time. Besides- you know now... And Shaw is gone." He finished tiredly looking back at Erik.

"I… Suppose you're right." Erik said reluctantly. There really hadn't much else Charles could have done. The mission was pretty dependent on him, despite his trying to make it out not to be. Staying home only would have caused complications. "We should get the kids and head home."

He was going to be a father. He, Erik Lensherr, was going to have a child. A son or a daughter. Of all the things that Erik thought that he could handle and do well, this was not one of them. What if he messed something up, what if he couldn't parent at all, what if the kid hated him, what if… His head spun in circles. He didn't know anything about pregnancy or babies. That was going to have to change. He made a mental note to buy some books on the subject.

"Stop worrying," Charles chuckled and pulled him along. "I care here you panicking clear as day."

As he tugged the other man along with him to where the children stood, Charles turned his attention to Azazel, "As fun as this all is would you mind getting us all out of here, if that's okay? You don't have to stay afterward if you don't want too."

He and Riptide shared a look, debating on the question, "That goes for everyone by the way, no one has to stay if they don't want too," Charles added looking at Angel.

Why should we trust you? Riptide thought.

Charles smiled, I don't blame you doubting me, but truly I just want to get the children home. You are very welcome to stay there too - I know what you thought of Shaw.

Riptide narrowed his eyes, I know how Emma was - I will not trust you telepath, but it is not like we have much of a choice.

"I assure both of you, I am nothing like Miss Frost," he finally spoke out loud.

"I can not take everyone at once," Azazel answered. "But I will do it."

Charles nodded and gestured for the children and Moria to leave first. It took a couple trips and when he returned it was just the four adults that remained.

He squeezed Erik's hand, "Well... Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you liked it :) review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So I realized I totally forget to mention we didn't kill of Darwin for this story... I'm sorry! XD I figured you would of guessed that but just in case you were wondering, we wanted to keep him alive. It seems kind of unfair for him to just be killed off like that...  
>Anyways yeah... enjoy the chapter? I don't have anything to ramble about this time I don't think. I'm tired from the end of my vacation anyways so I'm probably forgetting something. Oh well...<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Within seconds everyone found themselves back in their Westchester home. Charles steadied himself before checking that everyone had been teleported safely back. He couldn't help but notice the children's unease with how he told Azazel their exact location. Charles waved it off though, it wasn't anything to fuss over. He could see in their minds and found that their reasons for staying with Shaw would not bring them to harm.<p>

Both of the men didn't seem to care for their former leader or his plans and now that he was dead, they wouldn't be a threat. Although Azazel did seem to enjoy fighting he had no intentions of harming another mutant. Janos' feelings seemed more personal so Charles left his thoughts alone since Riptide seemed to distrust him just because of his ability. It made him wonder exactly what Emma had done, but there wasn't any true hate in her memory, just betrayal.

He shook his head, leading them all inside, welcoming them in. Everyone seemed to gather in the living room with some odd silence to it.

Angel was… not happy to be to be back, to say the least. She wasn't dumb, she knew that the others probably weren't going to welcome her back with open arms after she had turned her back on them and left. She couldn't understand why they hadn't left with her. The government agents had mocked them, treated them like they weren't human, like a they were freak shows. Why did they want to stay loyal to them? She was more than a little angry at Erik for knocking up Charles, then choosing to stay with him, and consequently forcing her to go back with him. She wasn't pleased with Charles either, if he had just kept his mouth shut and hadn't practically guilted Erik into dropping the missiles. She didn't make any attempt to hide her displeasure, in fact she purposely projected it to him. She shot Erik a glare whenever he was looking her direction so that he knew that she wasn't happy as well.

Raven had been planning on going with Erik, but she was more than content to stay with her adopted brother a bit longer, especially now that he was expecting. Some things about Charles still irked her, but she wanted to stick around.

Armando was just happy that no one but Shaw had gotten hurt, and that World War III hadn't broken out.

Now that the initial shock had wore off, Erik was actually quite happy that he was back, that he got to spend more time with Charles, with the kids. Really, in a way, he and Charles were already raising a family. This was just… a new addition to said family.

Alex and Sean were the ones who bounced back the fastest, even though they seemed to keep an eye on Shaw's former team(and Erik) the boys were their normal rambunctious and chatty selves. After the silence wore off they excused themselves and ran off. Charles sighed as he heard several crashes upstairs, which more than likely some very old antiques. They needed to run off their adrenaline somehow though. As everyone slowly dispersed he took the chance to turn to the new members of the house. Charles pointed out rooms Riptide, Azazel and Angel. Doing his best to ignore the negative thoughts that were directed at him from the youngest.

The telepath was ready to call it quits by dragging Erik upstairs for a nap and try to forget everything that just happened until Moira stopped him. So much for waiting to deal with all his new problems until tomorrow.

"Charles." she said quietly blocking the doorway and leaning against the frame.

He smiled wearily, "Hello dear, if you don't mind, I'm sure whatever is on your mind could wait till everyone is settled down."

She shook her head and lead him into the kitchen by his arm, "No Charles."

"Alright, I guess not then?," he sighed, sitting down with her.

Moira tapped her nails on the wooden table uneasily, which made Charles feel that way himself. He was too tired and everyone's emotions were effecting his own.

"We have to turn them in," she snapped. "After all the damage they've done we can't let them roam around."

Charles frowned, concerned, "Moira dear, please, Angel is just a child, and Riptide and Azazel will do us no harm."

"How are you sure about that?" she pressed.

He leaned against his hand trying to find the right words, "I just...know. I'm am a telepath, if you forgot and I can tell if people are lying or not. No one wants to hurts us and no one needs to be turned into to the government, dear."

"What am I supposed to tell my bosses then Charles?" she shouted at him.

He looked away, "The truth? They'll arrive at the beach and find Sebastian's Shaw's body - shouldn't that be enough for them?

"What about Erik?"

Charles froze, "What?"

"He almost blew up an entire fleet of ships- My boss will want answers Charles! If we don't turn Shaw's team in then we most defiantly need to turn in Erik. They know that someone tried to kill those men and everyone will want to know who. Shaw isn't enough Charles." she said angrily.

"No," he replied immediately. "We're not turning anyone in, Moira, and if you can't understand this then I will have to ask you to leave."

She narrowed her eyes, "I will tell them where this house is - and then everyone will be under government questioning."

_She's just panicking I could just..._

"Moira I know you're scared after today," he said softly. "But, please, the children have nothing to do with this."

She shook her head, "Charles, I'm sorry but-"

"But what? You have always trusted me this far why do you want to turn us all over now? Moira you don't understand. Just rest for the day and think about it tomorrow."

"No Charles!" she yelled at him suddenly. "Even if I don't turn in someone myself then somebody will. And I can tell you they will hold everyone in this house responsible rather than just one!"

"Wait, dear, let me speak okay?" he said and lifted his hand.

"What are y-" she was cut off as the room went silent. "I need to go."

Charles closed his eyes and sighed as she suddenly stood up, "Goodbye Mrs. MacTaggert."

It took Azazel less than a minute to appear after he was called and Charles told him where to take Moira. After the other mutant safely returned he found himself wandering off and slumping against a wall.

Charles knew it was always in the back of his mind, how once this was all over he might have to erase her memory but it still bugged him. He never wanted to do it and really, Charles hated using his powers like this in general. Shaw's death remained fresh in his mind, and Charles wondered if this was just the day to break all his morals and boundaries. He hasn't influenced people this much since Cain. Charles swallowed and pushed himself off the wall.

He located Erik quickly as he could, and hide his face the man's chest. Charles hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important, but then again he didn't care much a the moment either.

Erik looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him, and smiled slightly when he saw it was Charles, not quite sure what to expect. He tensed for moment when Charles suddenly put his head on his chest, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around him. It was very apparent that Charles was upset, and Erik was about to ask him what was wrong when it occurred to him that maybe Charles was having mood swings. Or did those not happen until later on? Erik didn't know, and he decided that it would be best to just rub Charles' back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. If Charles wanted to talk to him he would.

He laughed against his chest, "No I'm not... having mood swings, Erik." Charles wiped at his eyes and sniffed, "It's nothing important. Just... I don't think Moira will be coming back."

He pulled away and gave a small smile, "I'll inform the of it kids later, I think everyone needs to settle down first."

It took him a moment before he gave a ragged sigh only to rebury himself, "Oh Erik... she wanted to turn you in, that or she was going to give out our location."

"I thought...I mean I should of been able to talk her down. I knew she was just afraid of what her bosses might do and... I just... I could of fixed things." he mumbled against him. "I don't understand why she wouldn't listen to me..."

Erik bit his lip and refrained from saying something along the lines of 'I told you humans can't be trusted' and then kicked himself for even thinking that.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that… I know that it's hard on you." Erik said, and he meant it. He sighed and kissed the top of Charles' head. "Oh boy, the next few days are going to be fun, aren't they? I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that Angel's pissed at me." He muttered into Charles' hair.

"Really? What on Earth gave you that idea?" Angel shouted from the next room over.

Erik closed his eyes and groaned quietly. "I think we should move to a bedroom, Charles, we have an audience."

"Mmm alright," he agreed still leaning against him and moving his arms to be around Erik's neck. "I think you should do all the moving."

Alex and Sean crashed against a nearby wall and hurried the other way. Although, Alex did stop long enough to whistle at Erik and Charles, and then pushed his friend behind so he could run ahead.

Erik cracked at a smile at the boy's antics, and it turned into a full blown grin' at the whistle.

"As you wish." He told Charles, and swept Charles up bridal style and over-dramatically paraded him upstairs. Armando saw them and smiled, flashing Erik a brief thumbs up. They finally reached the bedroom, and Erik kicked the door open, sat Charles gently down on the bed and then walked back and shut the door. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Charles, pulling him to his side.

Charles curled up beside him, reaching for Erik's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm glad you stayed."

"I really am," he mumbled.

They laid there for a while and Charles found himself losing track of time. It was late, and the others should be going to bed instead of destroying his house, but he couldn't find the energy to tell them so. Charles was fine with just being next to Erik and pushing the day behind him. The fact he helped kill Shaw, that he forced Moira to leave so she wouldn't betray them and that he was so close to losing Erik. Charles shut his eyes tight before breathing out and pulling Erik closer. He listened to the other man's thoughts which were mostly preoccupied with the thoughts of their baby and Charles. It relaxed him a bit.

_I never expected it to work out this way really_, he sent Erik. _But...we're going to parents months from now, aren't we?_

Charles smiled faintly at the thought. He could hear Alex scream for Hank or more of a 'Hey Bozo!' all away across the house.

_Well...we were parents kind of, but this time it's starting from scratch instead of teenagers._

"Did you ever consider this happening?" he said out loud, really asking himself more than Erik.

"Did I ever consider that I would knock up my boyfriend? No, Charles, not really." Erik chuckled. "I think would have a mutation that allows me to see the future. Raising a family… No it's not anything I ever would have thought about before. My life revolved entirely around finding Shaw. Having a lover was out of the question entirely before I met you. Having a child even more so. But you're right, having a baby is going to be different from handling teens. I'm… a little afraid that I won't be able to handle that. The kids are already grown up, all we have to do is help them with their powers and make sure they don't wind up killing each other. They know how to raid the fridge for junk food when they're hungry, they know how to bathe, they know how to entertain themselves, they know how to dress themselves. You have to take care of all that for a baby." Erik sighed.

"I'm sure you'll handle it just fine," Charles assured him. "Besides you're not alone... I have to learn how to take care of a baby too. That skill doesn't come with a degree in genetics. It's something we both need to learn how to do."

After a pause, Erik added in his head,_ I'm glad that I stayed, too. I'm glad that you told me. If I hadn't pointed the missiles at them, you wouldn't have, would you?_

Charles bit his lip and seemed to find the ceiling a lot more interesting than Erik right now as he refused to look at him.

_No probably not_, he answered. _I was preparing to handle this all by myself...but that doesn't matter now. I don't have to worry about that anymore._

Charles closed his eyes and sighed, looking back at Erik, _It would be unfair to you...to make you stay. I still think this is influencing your opinion on whether to stay or not._

He paused, I'm not the only one who thinks that either. You know that you really don't have to stay, right...?

"I do have to stay, Charles, and nothing is going to convince me to leave now. It's my child as well, it's my responsibly. I can't leave you alone to do this on your own. Unfair to me? Having to do this alone would be unfair to you. It would be unfair to the child. I've got to be there for them." Erik closed his eyes, remembering his mother. "I grew up without my parents, in a living hell. I've got to give our kid the childhood I didn't get to have. The family I never really got to have. Not for long, anyways." Erik laughed bitterly.

Charles silently watched him talk and when Erik finished he pulled the other close as they could possibility be- without crushing each other. He sat there for a bit, touching foreheads with Erik, contemplating all his thoughts from the long day and its events. Their legs were jumbled together and his head was laying on Erik's one arm. He held tightly onto Erik's hand that was between them. As his sight drifted from their hands and lower, Charles found himself looking at his stomach for a moment, wondering how long it would be till there was actual proof of a child -no their child- being inside him. He swallowed a little nervously and gently touched his lips against Erik's.

"Thank you," he murmured against them and pulled away after a moment.

Afterwards he tried to let him himself relax for the first time today. It made Charles realize how tired he really was.

_Goodnight, love._

_Goodnight._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Erik decided that waking up with Charles next to him had to be the best feeling in the world. He could hardly believe that he had woken up about 24 hours ago with the intentions to leave this behind forever. He snuggled closer and just enjoyed listening to the sound of Charles' breathing, looking at his peaceful face. He watched his stomach rise and fall steadily, the stomach that was carrying their child. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the distant sound of the kids in the kitchen, arguing over a piece of food, from the sounds of it. Erik could care less. Charles was absolutely beautiful, and Erik had the desire to simply forget everything and lay with him like this for the rest of his life. He brought his hand up to Charles' face, caressing it lazily.<p>

For the first time in… Erik didn't even want to think how long, he felt completely happy and content. No underlying sadness or anger, just happy. And while things weren't perfect, and they were eventually going to have to get out of bed and face the world, it didn't matter to Erik. Whatever drama might happen, he was going to be able to stay by Charles' side for the rest of his life.

"Mmm...morin' Erik," Charles gave a lazy grin and leaned into his hand. "I hope you weren't waiting too long for me."

He gave a small yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"Well I need to take a shower," Charles gave Erik a quick peck on the cheek. "You're welcome to join me. Erik very briefly considered passing Charles' offer up and going down to the kitchen and making something for the kids, but the with the thought of Charles naked in the shower, with him, he quickly decided that Sean and Alex could tear each other apart limb from limb for all he cared. He followed Charles into the bathroom.

Downstairs the children, or mostly Alex and Sean, were screeching at each other and pushing around the kitchen.

"Raven can't you like make food?" Sean whined and shoved Alex off his shoulders.

"Yeah Raven, don't like... girls have natural cooking talent or something?" The other continued and rewrapped his arm around Sean.

Azazel was against the wall looking completely amused by the situation, and had no intention of helping either. Riptide leaned on him slightly- not paying the kids any attention. He seemed much more focused on the TV, which was playing out in the living room.

"Urgh, what's talking the Prof so long~" whimpered Banshee.

Alex snorted and finally sat down in a chair, "Erik- most likely, like yah know- in bed."

"Ew! Ew just ew!" He whined covering his ears and turning away.

"Well you asked!"

Sean shouted, "It was a rhetorical question!"

"Do you even know what the word means?"

"I know you have a stupid face!"

"What the hell kind of come back is that?" Alex started laughing.

He huffed and Sean crossed his arms, "I don't know- stupid face!"

Raven twitched at the comment about her having cooking talent because she's a woman, but refrained from saying anything. With men that usually only resulted in another 'make me a sandwich, woman' comment. As much as she didn't want to, she was about ready to start breakfast just to get the boys to stop with the bickering. Doing that would only encourage them to use her as their own personal chef, however.

Armando and Hank were sitting quietly at the table, enjoying the show. Angel was standing with Raven, eyes drifting alternatively to the boys' argument in the kitchen and the television in the living room.

Once they managed to snap a chair, Riptide gave up; shoved them down to sit and began to make something for breakfast. Azazel bit back a smirk and walked out into the living room since the excitement was over. Sean and Alex made faces at each from the opposite ends of the table they had been forced to sit in.

"Hey bozo- Are you gonna ever like make another mind machine or whatever? You know...cerberi or something." Alex asked suddenly. "Not that I care, because Sean wants to know."

The ginger looked confused, "I want to know what, from who, and when?"

"Shut up," Havok snapped quickly.

Which he did when Riptide threw some food at the Sean's face. He seemed busy between making something that looked like pancakes along with toast, to shut up anyone who was 'so hungry' that they need food that instant.

"I am going to be rebuilding cerebro soon. There still more mutants out there, and we need to locate them. Though I'm not sure how much we're going to be going to be using it in the near future, what with Charles' condition. Probably not at all." Hank piped up from behind a news paper that he was reading. It slipped between his new hands and he scowled.

"Oh, alright then." Alex replied and aimed a fork at Sean.

That was before Azazel returned into the room and snatched it out of his hands.

It became rather clear that Charles and Erik weren't going to be coming down anytime soon. Everyone in the kitchen was doing their best to ignore the sound of the shower being turned on and then certain other sounds coming from upstairs. Armando walked over to the stereo and turned on the radio, turning the volume high enough to drown out the noise. Everyone was grateful for this.

Raven decided that since Riptide had started breakfast she might as well help him, and she sprayed a frying pan with cooking oil and got the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"So who wants eggs?"

There was a chorus of yes's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you liked it! Please review! :) Also, if you're upset about Moira leaving the story so soon I'll let you on a little secret - she comes back later into the story, but i needed her to go for part of the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I can't think of much to say...uhh there is bunch of UST for Alex/Sean this chapter...and lots of Charles teasing and him being moody. Uh..yup that's all I believe. Anyways yeah. The other author will...edit this I forget anything I'm just really tired for some reason. Enjoy! Oh and sorry this is a shorter chapter but...I didn't feel like adding much.

* * *

><p>By the time Charles and Erik had finally made it downstairs everyone was almost done eating.<p>

"Oh, good morning everyone," Charles was the first to speak. "I see that we handled ourselves okay without any... well too much damage."

He had changed his mind when he saw the broken chair in the corner. Charles jumped slightly when a plate of food was shoved into his hands by Riptide.

He blinked, "Uh... thank you."

No problem, but I'm not doing it again."

Charles wondered how much trouble the children really where when he sat down next to his sister. He poked his eggs a few times with his fork and began eating. Riptide had done the same thing to Erik and then disappeared out into the living room.

Raven was amazed at how intent her brother was on acting like it a normal morning, like he hadn't just had shower sex with Erik. Like they were all five and thought that the moaning meant there was a ghost in the house. Erik was grinning like a loon as he sat down with them.

"Have fun in the shower?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at Charles.

He choked on his toast a little bit and sent a glare over to his sister, "Not funny Raven."

"I think it's hilarious," said Alex finishing off his drink.

Sean whimpered and cover his ears again, "Lalalalala I am not part of this conversation~"

"You are all extremely mature," Charles said sarcastically. "Can we eat breakfast instead of poking fun at my sex life?"

He grumbled, face completely red, and elbowed Erik in the side for the stupid grin on his face.

You're encouraging them looking like that - now eat.

Alex snorted, "But you make it so easy, Prof!"

"I agree with the Professor. Let's stop. This is like talking about our parents dude," Sean whined.

Charles raised an eyebrow and Banshee, eventually getting tired of Alex and his... Alex-ness, fled the room after Riptide. He sighed and gave his sister and irritable glare.

Did you really have to start that?

He swore he expected better of her, but then Raven was Raven and she acting a bit rebellious lately. Another thing he could thank Erik for.

Erik refrained from laughing out loud and wiped the grin off his face. As tempting as it was to help Raven and Alex patronize Charles and traumatize Sean, he figured it wouldn't be a great idea if he wanted it happen again in the near future.

"Start what, Charles? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, I was only asking a question." Raven said innocently, batting her eyes for effect.

Erik's poker face cracked, and he fake coughed in a weak attempt to disguise his laughter. Hank and Armando were flat out howling with laughter at this point. Raven chuckled.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed about it, it's not some huge secret. Believe it or not none of us believe the stork story anymore." Raven said.

Charles pouted, Oh shut up Erik - it isn't a decent thing to talk about anyways. Oh good morning everyone, I just got done fucking my boyfriend in the bathroom.

Also, he blushed again, you could of told me if I was being loud!

Nonsense, Charles, your sex life is always a decent thing to talk about. Perfect for dinner conversation. Banshee's favorite topic. Erik thought. And I'll mention it next time, okay?

There will be no sex life if you keep this up, Charles thought back, still a little red.

I'm sorry, you're just so fun to tease.

"Nothing Raven," he grumbled in his cup. "Nothing at all.

Charles rolled his eyes and stood up to put his plate in the sink, "Well since you all have the free time to be giggling I think we should start some training."

"What do you think we should start with?" he said with a smile as Alex groaned and hit his head on the table. "Besides since we have some new... members to the house hold, I'm sure we could pair you off in partners or something."

Sean screamed in from the other room, "I call not working with Alex!"

"Hey, well I don't like you either, brat!" Havok screamed back.

"I think that it would be a good idea for you two to practice fighting together." Erik said, looking at Alex and Sean. "Or at least fighting against each other, either one prepares you. Raven could you partner up with Angel? I don't think she's too pleased with me or Charles right now. Riptide, you want to start with us?"

Sean stuck his tongue out at Erik, "Whatever, dude."

"You're just afraid of getting your ass kicked, Sean," Alex snickered.

"Language," Charles corrected him half-heartily.

Banshee glared at the older boy, "You won't be able to even catch me."

As the two continued to bicker back and forth out the door, Charles gave a deep sigh. Riptide seemed to shrug and waited from them to lead the way.

The telepathic looked back at his other students, "Beast, Darwin - will you two be joining or staying inside with Azazel?"

"I'm going to work on getting cerebro up and running again, Professor." Hank said, getting up from his seat and heading to his lab.

Charles just pouted slightly in Erik's direction and called after Hank, "Alright - good luck! But do make sure you stop out here for lunch, I get tired of you locking yourself in that lab all day!"

"I'll, erm, keep Azazel company then." Darwin said, looking at Azazel a little nervously.

"Actually, Azazel, you could do some training if you wanted to. What do you want to do, target practice in an enclosed space? Or we could go outside and see just how much destruction you can cause." Erik grinned.

When he turned around to watch Erik and Azazel's exchange the other mutant tugged on his hand.

Do you have insurance on this place? Riptide sent him the thought.

Charles gave him a confused look, which turned into a worried one when Azazel answered that going outside would be 'fine by him', along with the dangerous smirk on his face. He then snuck a quick glare at Erik and went to follow the former Hell Fire member out the door.

He knew this was going to be a long day.

When they arrived, Alex and Sean were already chasing and screaming at each other. Banshee was up in the air and Havok sending fire from above.

Charles correct himself- an extremely long day.

Erik frowned at the glare from Azazel, boy was he in trouble with them… he followed Charles outside, who seemed exasperated at the sight of Alex and Sean fighting. And no wonder, they were doing it all wrong.

"You've got to aim better than that, Alex! Shoot for where he's going to be, not where is he is. Sean, don't let your guard down, keep your movements erratic!" Erik shouted at the two.

"Yes yes, that's all very good for fighting an enemy, but the two of them are on same side." He shouted up, "Don't you two dare cause any severe injurious or you're both in major trouble!"

He grumbled rubbing his temple, "When I meant teaming up, I was planning on having them strategize how to work their powers together. But it's not like we could get them to settle down and stop from the looks of it."

"It didn't matter too much we'll try next time, let them have at it," he finished with a sigh and focused on the others.

Charles look from Riptide, to Azazel, and finally to Darwin, "You are supposed to...naturally adapt - so I'll leave you and Azazel to...explore that, I guess. Please refrain from damaging each other or anything that's around you."

He said looking more at Azazel than anyone else, who just flashed him a grin. Charles pulled Riptide and Magneto away from the others and stoped when they reached a small open area.

"Both of you rely on your powers," he started and then gave a smirk. "How about trying to fight without them?"

I don't do that much hand-to-hand combat, Riptide answered.

Charles shrugged, that's the point.

Does he know much? I don't think it's fair if he does, he replied stubbornly - reminding Charles of the children.

I don't know really, he sent truthfully.

Janos gave him a look and turned to Erik for an reaction.

"Well, I don't see what the point is, this would never come in handy, we'll always have our powers, but I'm game if you are." Erik said then nodded at Janos.

"Never, Erik? Let's just assume we have an enemy who know what you're capable of. This person might find a way to get you into a room without any metal, what would you do then? You would have to fight like a normal person would assumingly." Charles pointed out and stepped back to let them try.

Erik did know how to fight somewhat, but it had been ages since he'd done it. Using his powers was just simpler and it saved time. Perhaps Charles had a point about the whole relying on powers thing…

Riptide bit his lip making the sacrifice, and throwing the first punch at Erik's right shoulder. Charles turned to the girls who were standing behind him.

Erik opened his mouth to reply to Charles but was taken aback by Riptide's attack. Riptide was definitely strong, it hurt. It had been too long since he'd gotten in an actual fist fight. Well, unlike most times, he was at least sober right now. He quickly pushed everything from his mind and focused on fighting. Erik grabbed Riptide's hand so he couldn't retaliate and threw a punch of his own.

"I was thinking, my friends, that Angel as you see what I was pointing out before- your wing is injured therefore you cannot use your mutation. Which proves my point that we cannot always rely on powers. If you and Raven wouldn't mind... sparing a little- that's my suggestion." He babbled off an explanation even though the girls understood what he wanted them to do before he started to do so.

Charles pointed out an area a little further away from Janos and Erik, and then turned to check on all the boys behind him - scanning the area for where Sean and Alex ran off too. He hoped they weren't causing too much trouble.

Angel and Raven walked over to the area that Charles pointed out. They watched Erik and Riptide fighting until Angel broke the silence.

"I hope Janos gives him two black eyes." She practically growled.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Raven said, wincing at the furious tone in Angel's voice.

"No. He shouldn't have stayed here. He was supposed to leave with us. It's not fair of him to keep the rest of us here so that he can go and play Romeo."

"Well… Don't take this the wrong way, Angel, I like you, but you don't have to be here."

"I know, and I've got half a mind to just leave once my wing heals up. I'm pretty sure Riptide and Azazel would come with me. You should come with us, too, Raven. Professor Xavier will insist that humans and mutants can coexist as they burn him at the stake for being a 'freak'. This is hopeless and going nowhere. You understand that, don't you?"

Raven sighed, "Yes, I do. I agree with you and Erik. But I'm also not angry at him for sticking with Charles. I'm a little grateful, actually, becoming my brother's enemy wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to. He gets on my nerves, sure, but I don't have to choose now. And I've realized that I really don't want to go as much as I thought."

"Regardless, consider it." Angel pushed.

"Okay, I will. But let's start, before Charles sees that we're not doing anything." Raven said, then added after a beat, "Not that I think he'd say anything. He's scared of you when you're mad, you know that?" She laughed.

"I know." Angel said smugly. "You first."

Raven started it off with a kick that Angel dodged, who then landed on a punch on Raven. Raven staggered for a moment, being caught off balance, before jumping in with a flurry of punches.

Charles was around the corner and there was still no sign of the boys. Azazel and Darwin were...pretty into their battle and were already slightly bruised up from head-to-toe. Even with that they seemed keen on keeping up with each other, and Charles decided it was okay since the blood only went as far as a few scratches. That was something he could deal with. Really the pair he was most worried about was Havok and Banshee.

Knowing how edgy his boys were... they were most likely burning down the forest and deafening all the forest animals. Along with shattering windows with Sean's voice, setting parts of the house a flame, and various other things that Charles dreaded thinking about. He shook his head and hopped along on the search. Briefly the professor thought about checking on Hank, but he decided it against it. They hadn't been out here too long and much as Charles was looking forward to the rebuilding of cerebro he was sure he wouldn't be that much of a help right now. Quietly he trailed his hand down to his stomach, pausing for a moment.

Really, Charles knew he wouldn't be much help to anyone... once his child started growing. He gave a shiver at the thought- whether it was from fear or excitement he didn't know, but it was most likely both -and turned his attention to the sound of a distance crash. Quickly Charles went around another corner to see one of the bushes on fire and a top floor window shattered. He groaned and ran forward to Alex who was looking curiously up at it.

"Hey Sean! You alive buddy?" he called up, jumping when the telepath came up next to him. "Oh, hi professor."

Banshee stumbled to his feet and looked down from the window, some blood running down his face, "Fuck you, Summers!"

Charles looked alarmed, "S-Sean, stay where you are! I'll be there in a moment!"

"Chill Prof I'm compl-" he stumbled and caught himself. "Completely fine."

Alex gave a sheepish grin and followed Charles till the older man stopped him, forcibly trying to turn him around.

"Whoa whoa - I know you're mad about the whole thing, but I want to hel- HOLY SHIT FIRE!" he jumped at the sight.

Charles snorted and pushed him back the other way, "It's just a bush, but please put it out before it gets worse. I'm going to go check on Sean."

"Uh...alright," Alex answered, but Charles was already gone by the time he looked back.

The telepath made his way inside quickly as he could, ignoring the confused looks from Azazel and Darwin when he brushed them off before they were going to ask him something. He opened the door to the room Sean had crashed through- thankfully a guest room. It would be a hassle if he managed to get someone's room that was already being used. Banshee waved his one hand carelessly and held his head with the other as he sat on the floor.

"I thought I told you two to be careful!" Charles snapped, kneeling down.

Sean whined, "We totally were Prof, and stop fussing dude, it's nothing."

"Do not 'it's nothing' me Sean, you're bleeding all over the place! You crashed through a window!"

"Well... it's better than hitting a wall, right?"

Charles rolled his eyes and called for Hank, Sorry to bug you but could you grab the emergency kit from the lab and meet me upstairs in the forth room, the door should be open. Sean decided to come in head first through the room's window.

Hank jumped when Charles suddenly contacted him, jolting him out of his thoughts, and he accidentally knocked a stack of papers off the table. He swore softly, going straight for the first aid kit. He could pick up the papers later, the injuries could be serious. Probably not life or death, though, if Alex had something to do with it, which Hank was almost positive that he did. As much as the two bickered he really didn't think that they'd actually seriously injure each other… on purpose, anyways.

After pushing aside a pile of test tubes Hank located the first aid kit and rushed across the room, doing a dance to avoid leaving stepping on the scattered papers. Hank couldn't stand wrinkles on his papers, they had to be spotless.

He rushed up the stairs and flew into the room.

"Is Sean okay?" he asked anxiously, handing Charles the first aid kit.

"I think I'm perfectly fine - ow!" he jumped when Charles pressed a gauze to the wound.

The telepath grumbled under his breath for a moment, "I'm sure he won't die, from this at least. But, thank you for responding so quickly Hank. Would you mind maybe checking if Alex got the fire out? If not, go fetch Erik to help him, and you may return to the lab."

"Another fire? Seriously?" Hank rolled his eyes. He scurried out of the room to find Alex when Charles got angry, he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Well, Charles was supposed to be a little grouchy at this stage, so that was probably it.

Banshee wiggled around and whined as Charles cleaned him up. For as much as he previously insisted he was okay, he whimpered like a baby the whole time. It was getting irritating to Charles, who really didn't feel like putting up with much today for some reason.

"If you would of listened to me, you wouldn't have to put up with this," he growled.

Sean blinked, startled by the tone, "S-sorry? Don't get pissed at me, we really didn't mean to!"

Charles snorted as he finished removing a few pieces of glass that got stuck in Sean's skin. His stomach churned at the smell of blood. Quickly he grabbed Banshee's hand and dragged him to the bathroom a couple rooms down and shoved him into a sitting position. Charles washed his hands and got a wet rag to wipe off all the blood. Which started Sean's fidgeting all over again, until a fierce glare from Charles got him to stop.

Hank found a fire extinguisher, something that had become a commonplace item with Alex's antics. Charles had bought a ton of them just in case. Then exited the house and found Erik, who to his alarm was in a fight with Janos, they were both throwing punches rapidly. A little while off Raven and Angel were also engaged in a fight. This was not good, he had to separate them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please review! We love reviews~ and sorry if I ever miss a review, I get confused to who's I answer and who I don't...since there is two of us XD


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So I had no muse for major editing, unlike usual so if i change a bunch in this file and add some stuff later don't be surprised. It's just really hot out today and I don't feel like doing anything. Other author did some edits not sure how much. Uh next chapter. Will be...an "M" rated scene...and will also be skip-able. Just a heads up...because neither of us wrote a sex scene till then. Curse you Erik and Charles. Anyways - enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" Hank yelled, running in between the two and wrenching them apart. "What are you two fighting about?"<p>

"What?" Erik asked, taken aback by Hank's sudden intervention. It then dawned on him that the fighting must have looked real to Hank. "Oh, Beast, calm down, we're not really fighting. We're training. Charles decided that we should practice fighting without our powers."

Hank blinked, feeling very stupid all of the sudden. "Oh… So Angel and Raven aren't really… okay. Sorry."

"It's fine. So what are you doing outside your nerd cave?"

Hank growled, "Hilarious, Erik. Anyways, you might want to go help your boyfriend take care of Sean. He flew through a window and the Professor is getting aggravated."

"Alright." Erik looked at the fire extinguisher in his hands. "Alex?"

"Yeah, he apparently started another fire. I'm supposed to go help him with that."

"I see. Well then." Erik nodded at Janos and headed toward the house.

Hank walked over to the side of the building and located Alex, who was trying to put the fire out, but it was starting to spread to nearby bushes. Hank pulled the pin and snuffed the fire out with the white foam.

"Nice one, Alex. The Professor's really pleased with you and Sean." Hank commented.

Meanwhile Erik was walking upstairs, figuring that even if Sean was already taken care of he could at least help clean up the shattered glass from the window.

"Charles, you up here?" he called out.

He was currently busy trying to wrap bandages around Sean's head, but other was making it seem impossible. When Charles heard Erik call out for him, he let out a sigh of relief and peaked his head out the bathroom door.

"We're in here, love," he waved the other man in.

He looked back to Sean, who was trying to put the most innocent expression on his face as Erik walked in. Charles shook his head and tried to restart bandaging him again, and pinched him on the leg, hard, when Sean kept pulling away.

The ginger stared at the telepath, _I don't know who I'm gonna be more afraid as this goes one...you...or him._

_Charles chucked on that, Oh I think you know that answer to that, my friend._

_Please don't kill us all._

Down in the yard Janos was still puzzled over the fact the boy(Hank was his name right?...Or at least he thought.) was carrying around a fire extinguisher. He would ask the girls if that was anything to worry about - but then again, if only he could. Sometimes Janos really wished he was able to speak. Instead of sulking, Riptide left to go find Azazel.

While he left on the opposite side of the yard, Alex was pouting in Hank's direction after the fire was out.

"It's not like I do it on purpose you know?" He huffed pacing back and forth. "Nor am I like - Hey Sean I think you should fly into that window and hurt yourself!

"But you guys are always like 'Alex why did you do thattt' or 'Alexxxx you know better'," he said in a high pitch imitating tone. "But, I don't do anything at all!

"Not on purpose, that is."

Havok stomped around ranting and raving, which was normal, while Beast completely ignored what he was going on about, which was also normal. Alex tended to over defending of himself - for everything. It probably had something to do with the constant changing foster homes and the solitary confinement after that. Finally after a few minutes he stopped and sighed.

"So uh... you're going back to your lab right? I should like, go check on Sean... or something."

He paused, "You're still a bozo by the way."

"Not like you didn't know that." Alex added, "Because everyone knows you're a bozo."

Havok also had the need to redeem himself with the rude remarks, mostly aimed at Beast, after said rants. Not that he really meant any of it.

"Well, I'm heading to the lab to do my 'bozo' thing. And yes, you should probably go see Sean. And try not to set anything else on fire while you're up there." Hank walked off to his lab to go restack his papers and get to work on cerbero.

Upstairs, Erik smiled slightly at how Sean tried to give him an I'm-so-innocent-I-would-never-hurt-a-fly look.

"Hello," Erik picked up some bandages and helped Charles hold Sean steady and wrap the bandages on.

"Stop squirming, it'll go faster if you sit still." He said to Sean. Hank was right, Charles seemed rather irritated. "So what exactly happened? I gather from Hank's fire extinguisher Alex was involved and something caught on fire."

"Well, you see," Sean started. "I might of screamed right by Alex's ear, because I was falling and needed to go back up. But it's not my fault he was standing there, and he kind of got a little mad and just started throwing fire everywhere randomly. So I was dodging one of them and accidentally flew through the window while he set all the stuff on fire!"

Charles snorted, "Because I'm sure Alex planned all this."

"Yeah, I know, right?" he said, not noticing the other's sarcasm.

Alex ran into the room not much later, "Oh wow, Banshee, you look like shit!"

"Nice to see your beautiful face, too. Havok."

He grinned, "Yeah, yeah, I know you're jealous, maybe I can give you some tips."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Alex!" Sean growled.

Charles twitched, "Will both of you be quiet?"

He shoved the rest of the bandages into Erik's hands, "They're all yours- I'm going to check how much damage has been done to my yard this time."

Havok quickly moved aside as Charles was out the door before anyone could reply.

"Well... isn't it national bitchy day," Alex muttered under his breath. "Look Sean- You had it coming, but I'll be the good man here and say- Sorry."

"Whatever, dude." he replied.

"Alex, don't talk about your mother that way." Erik said, smiling and finishing the bandages on Sean.

"He's just in a bad mood, but you two should probably tone it down a little so nothing else gets broken. A temporary truce. When he's around, anyways. Feel free to fight all you want when his attention is elsewhere. Now, both of you go find some duct tape, I think that's how you're supposed to get glass off the floor." They were going to need some kind of plastic covering to replace the window until they could get a new one, too…

Havok snorted, "Well I was mostly talking about Sean- Dad."

"Duck tape sounds... fun," Sean said dryly and then smirked. "Bet you I can find it first~!"

He dashed out the door before Alex had the time to comprehend what he just said.

"Oh, the fuck you don't!" Alex screamed after him.

Erik's words on 'toning it down' seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Listening to the boys' conversation about duct tape Erik regretted not simply going and getting it himself. Asking those two to get it was not a wise idea. At all. Regardless, it was done, and he could only pray that they didn't destroy anything else while racing to get it first.

Meanwhile, Charles was getting sick of walking up and down stairs by the time he reached his outside destination. This was the last time he was checking up on everything. After all this, laying down and reading sounded really appealing. If everyone was really that persistent about killing each other, then they could, because Charles didn't care at the moment. He looked at the burnt area and sighed. It was mostly just a few damaged bushes and the shattered window- But still. Running his hand through his hair, Charles turned around and looked for the rest of the group.

Darwin and Azazel seemed to have quit for the moment, sitting on the grass. Janos remained standing, next to a sitting Azazel, and stared intently up at the clouds. When he noticed Charles he immediately attacked the telepathic with his thoughts.

_Is everything alright? Erik left suddenly after Beast came with a fire extinguisher and Azazel said you left in a hurry before._

He sighed, _Everything is fine, Riptide- Just some minor damage, nothing that can't be fixed. The kids were being... Well, kids._

After that, he seemed content with the answer and returned back to staring at the sky. Charles checked on the girls and nodded at them before making his way back inside. He walked back up the stairs and went right into the library. Making sure the door was completely shut, he grabbed his book and hoped on the couch.

_I'm pretty much done for today, have fun Erik. _He sent bitterly and immediately felt bad. _Sorry... Don't mean to drop the kids on you- I'm just tired._

_Don't worry about it. I'll handle Sean and Alex, you just relax. Let me know if you need anything,_ Erik shot back.

Erik went through a closet just outside the room and found some bug netting that he figured would work as a window covering. He couldn't really get to the window without stepping on shards of glass, so he plopped down in a chair and thought while he waited.

Charles was stressed, probably a result of the pregnancy. He was going to have to find ways to keep calm. Relaxing bubble bath? Foot massage? He would have to see what Charles thought about that. Maybe just taking care of the kids and letting him do his own thing would do the trick, though. Hopefully he'll be able to keep Charles happy throughout this entire ordeal.

Charles lost count of how many books he's read and reread. Some of it was for enjoyment but mostly he tried to find all this genetics books. He felt like he was studying for collages exams all over again- Not that he minded. If you didn't enjoy the subject why would you go into to it? But really he just wanted some justification for this whole... Pregnancy ordeal. There wasn't much he could find though, and Charles figured that would be in more of the medical department. It wasn't until he set the old text book down that telepath noticed the only thing keeping the room lit was the table lamp. Charles turned his head to look at the library windows and the sun seemed to have vanished long ago. He groaned and laid back down on the couch.

_Erik. What time is it?_

_Dinnertime. Raven's making spaghetti. I'll bring yours up to the library, but if you feel up to it you can come down and join us. Just be warned that Sean and Alex haven't let up all day._

Erik's thought was punctuated by a crash coming from the living room. Hopefully it wasn't something that would take a long time to clean up. The window was bad enough.

Charles heard the crash from his thoughts, _You better just stick with bringing it upstairs._

_I think we need to get some kind of hamster wheel for the boys_, he mentally sighed at Erik.

_I think that's an idea worth looking into it. _Erik thought.

Alex backed away from the lamp an ran into the kitchen holding his hands up, "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yes, you did!" Sean screamed back at him. "You pushed me into it!"

Alex snorted, "No, you fell into it yourself, you klutz!"

"Liar!"

They began screaming back and forth, almost running over Riptide, who glared as they passed into the kitchen. Azazel separated them at opposite ends of the table again.

Raven turned around, brandishing the spoon she was stirring the spaghetti with. "Both of you, knock it off! Now go back in there and pick up whatever mess you just made. Neither of you get to eat until it's cleaned up, understand?" She whirled back around and drained the pot, putting the spaghetti on a plate.

The boys looked at each other and groaned.

"Your mess, you do it." Alex crossed his arms at Sean.

He scoffed, "No, you do it!"

"You!"

"No, you!" Sean sent back.

Riptide rolled his eyes and turned to Azazel who snarled, "I'll give you five seconds to get out there before you're dangled fifty feet above the mansion in the air."

They made it in three.

"I'm going to bring Charles his food." Erik announced. He fixed two plates and then left for the library.

"Someone order room service?" Erik called out.

Charles lifted his head up and grinned at the other man, "Hello, Erik."

"I don't know," he blinked innocently. "What kind of room service would this be?"

He laughed to himself and sat up, making room for Erik to sit down. Charles smiled taking the plate from him and pulled his legs on the couch to sit Indian style.

Erik raised an eyebrow and smirked at the comment. He hadn't meant it in that way, but… "Whatever kind of room service you'd like. And I thought you said that talking about that kind of thing 'isn't decent'. Only Charles is allowed to make sex jokes?" He teased, sitting down next to Charles.

He kicked half-heartily in Erik's general direction, "That was around the children! If it's alone I really don't care what you say."

"I just don't want to encourage them into any... Habits," Charles said, twirling the spaghetti. "Alex is terrible enough without running around throwing sexual innuendos and jokes at everyone. Lord knows if he kept it up Sean would stop being embarrassed by it and join him too."

He huffed and began eating, _Besides I would like to keep that you myself, if you get what I mean._

"How did the rest of the day go," Charles asked, and looked around the room. "I seemed to stay in here a lot longer than I intended. I probably made a terrible example for the children, always telling them not to stay cooped up and I do it myself."

He looked at his food, "Speaking of being cooped up, did Hank at least leave the lab once or twice?"

"The day… Had its ups and downs. Controlling Sean and Alex was a hassle, but I suppose that goes without saying. Everyone else behaved for the most part. We had lunch then trained for most of the day.

"And other than to put out that bush fire, Hank didn't emerge from his burrow. He did come up for dinner though, which is good. We should probably do something to get him out a little more. Socialize with the other mutants. And Alex already does throw around sexual innuendos, dear. It's a bit too late for that." Erik chuckled. "Regardless, I'll tone it down for their 'innocent' ears." He rolled the spaghetti up on his fork and took a bite. "So how was your day? Spending some time with Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson I see." He gestured toward the Sherlock Holmes book on the floor.

"Well Sean and Alex's behavior has become expected, which we should probably fix that. It's not a good thing when you expect the worst from your children," Charles sighed. "And yes, Hank really does need to get out of that lab more. I understand cerebro is important and so are his other experiments, but becoming withdrawn is not worth it. Besides... I'm not sure we could use cerebro right now. We really need an expert on... This."

He frowned to himself, knowing unless a high skilled mutant doctor magically appeared- Erik would not be happy accepting help from anyone else.

Charles continued with a huff, "And yes, the children are innocent Erik! I know you see them more as a adults than I do, but there is no reason to encourage any of that behavior!"

"My day?" he looked where Erik gestured. "Oh... It was fine, quiet for once. I didn't just read willy-nilly. I reread some of my old collage and high school books on genetics on such. I would like to see the point to my... Second 'mutation'- If it was by random chance. Or if somehow nature seems to think we're to the point where males need to reproduce the same way females do."

Charles paused and sat his hand on his stomach, "I'm on my tenth week, by the way. If you wanted to know that is- I don't know if you did."

"Not that I know every detail of pregnancies I'm just going off from when Hank and I found out and adding weeks," he continued to ramble off, nervous all of a sudden.

"Alex and Sean are being boys, they're fine. The destruction is just magnified because of their powers, it's not that bad. I agree we need to drag Hank out more. Social interaction would be good for him. I think you should teach him that 'mutant pickup speech' Raven was telling me about. It sounds like a good one." Erik teased. "And the kids are nowhere near pure as you make them out to be, trust me. They are not children, they are teenagers. It is not in their nature to be innocent. And it's… Certainly an interesting mutation. What is nature thinking, indeed. Where is it even going to come out of?" Erik mused. "How long do pregnancies last, anyways, about a year? I really… know nothing about this."

Charles pouted, "I thought my 'pickup speech' was quite groovy, thank you! It worked plenty of times."

"I'll probably have to have a c-section, unless my body decides otherwise. There is no... Passage. Or at least one I'm aware of." he said, looking down. "They last about nine months... Or thirty-three to thirty-six weeks, both are the same things. From what I've noticed people go by weeks and trimesters."

He sighed, "I'll be in the second trimester in three weeks."

Three weeks.

Charles shivered at the thought, he really didn't even have time to think about the pregnancy till now - and the first part of it was almost gone. He looked at his meal and sat it on the table. Most of it was gone anyways.

Erik nodded, putting his plate on top of Charles'. He was pretty much done with it.

"Already the second one… It seems like it went by so fast. I've haven't known most of the time, but still, that's insane. We're both going to be fathers, Charles."

"Yes, yes we are," he said quietly watching Erik

Erik closed his eyes. Questions were racing through his head, would it be a girl or boy, what kind of powers would they have. Mind powers like Charles or metal powers like himself? Or something entirely new? What would they be like? Then one popped up that Charles could actually answer for him.

_When are you going to start gaining weight?_ Erik projected, opening his eyes to look at Charles' stomach.

Charles smiled, _Well... I already have really, but there should be a visible difference pretty soon. Maybe this week or the next. It varies from person to person, so I can't give an exact answer._

"Well," he smoothed a yawn and looked at Erik sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind if we skip chess tonight. I think I'll be asleep in an hour or less. I don't know why I have to be so tired, I barley did anything today."

Charles gave a frustrated sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Unless you count chasing the boys."

"Speaking of the boys- I hope they've settle down at least. It's too late for them to be running around like crazy at this hour."

"That's fine. I can beat you at chess tomorrow." Erik smirked. "Don't worry about the boys, they're bound to run out of steam eventually. Even they have to sleep." Knowing them, they probably wouldn't get to bed until after midnight, but still. "And being tired is natural, keeping track of the boys is tiring work."

Erik was slightly disappointed that Charles wanted to turn in so soon, and slightly relived. To his surprise, he found that he was actually quite tired himself. He was used to having Charles to help him run things and keep the kids in line. But he had wanted to give Charles a break, he did deserve it. Erik leaned in and kissed Charles. Pulling back after a moment, he grinned.

"You had some sauce on your lips."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please review and remember, next chapter will be a skip-able one if you don't want to read our first time writing a sex scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: SO THERE IS A SEX SCENE AHEAD  
>THIS WHOLE CHAPTER<br>IS PRETTY MUCH  
>A<br>SEX  
>SCENE<br>IT IS SKIPPABLE  
>AN ACTUAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON<br>SINCE WE MISSED AN UPDATE  
>AND<br>THIS IS JUST SEX ANYWAYS  
>and this is really OOC on Charles' part and just... both authors' first time writing something like this...so if it's very...yeah. Next chapter up soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles was about to reply with how Erik wasn't a clairvoyant, and couldn't predict that he would be winning the chess game tomorrow, until it was cut off with the kiss.<p>

He stared back for a second, "Did I now?"

"Well, my friend, then I must tell you," Charles grabbed Erik by the jaw and practically dragged his tongue up from his chin and to his lips, before standing up. "So did you."

Not giving him a chance to react, Charles quickly skipped out the door and hollered 'Goodnight, Erik' from outside the room. After that he laughed a little bit before walking into his bedroom and collapsing on the bed. He grabbed a pillow, squeezing it to his chest with a sigh. Really, he ruined his chances of sleeping with that act, because Erik wouldn't be happy if Charles passed out him now. It wasn't his fault though... Erik started it, he just- finished it.

Erik could do nothing but sit there, dumbfounded, for about 15 seconds before what just happened really registered in his brain. Did Charles really just… He did. And then promptly ran off giggling. This… was not what Charles did. This was unbelievable. Charles had just done the sexiest thing and left. _Left._

"Charles!" Erik shot up off of the sofa and sprinted out the library and down the hall. "Get back here now!" He screamed. It was late and he was probably waking some of the kids up but he didn't care.

Raven and Armando had managed to drag Hank out of his solitary confinement for once. They were sitting in the living room talking when Charles ran past them, laughing hysterically. Before any of them could even begin to wonder what the heck was going on Erik started shouting from another room and in a moment followed Charles, screaming something about a cock tease. No one said anything for a moment, before all three of them burst out laughing.

"I don't even want to know…" Armando choked out.

"And they yell at Alex and Sean for causing disturbances." Raven managed to get out in between laughs.

Charles was grinning like a mad man on his bed and listening to Erik make his way up stairs. The man was both loudly projecting and saying his thoughts and it turned out to be pretty hilarious. He hummed innocently and sprawled across the bed, letting his head hang off the edge. Trying to keep a straight face was hard, but somehow he managed when Erik came through the door.

"Oh, hello my friend - whatever do you need at this hour?" Charles blinked at him.

Erik breathed out loudly, his nostrils flaring. His eyes were wide open and he had a crazed look on his face. Charles was sprawled across the bed. Trying to look innocent. No. No. No. He was not going to get away with starting that and then walking away like nothing happened. Well, technically Erik had been the one to start it, but still. Charles was being a tease.

Erik took a moment to try and compose himself, then spoke, "I apologize for bothering you so late this evening, but I have a bit of a problem and I believe you're responsible for it."

"Me? Whatever could I be responsible for?" Charles asked him with a sly smile. "Because I only see one problem my friend, and isn't it a sticky situation?"

He hummed, setting his hand thoughtfully on his chin, "Now whatever could we do to solve it?"

"I think you need to come closer for a future inspection," Charles grinned with a wink.

He held out his hands invitingly for Erik to make his way over. The telepath had lost all interest in the loss of sleep and was more focused on what he and Erik could do together in bed.

By this point Erik was wondering in what in the hell had gotten into Charles. He was talking dirty. This was a rarity. Had Raven slipped something into the spaghetti? Then he decided that he liked this behavior very much and that he shouldn't question it. He gave Charles a toothy grin and sauntered over to the bed.

"I have a few ideas of how you could help me with it." Erik got up on the bed and kissed Charles deeply.

He groaned into the kiss, pulling Erik closer and threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, you seem so surprised," the telepath chuckled, pulling back and nipping at his chin.

Charles ran his other hand down Erik's chest and tugged on the pant loops, "And I really hope Raven didn't put anything in my food." He laughed kissing Erik hard again.

"Though I do question it a little bit," Charles moved to bite at his throat. "I'm quite sure I was exhausted not long ago."

He made sure to leave a few small marks, "It's probably just hormones though."

"Or you," Charles sighed against him.

"I was rather tired a little bit ago, too, but this is preferable to sleep in my opinion." Erik groaned as Charles bit at his neck. He was definitely going to be wearing his turtlenecks to cover up the marks for the next couple days.

"I'll have to remember to thank if Raven if she did, in fact, have something to do with this- This is very nice."

Erik ran his hands down Charles' sides, feeling. He grabbed the end of Charles' shirt and pulled it over his head. He flung it somewhere, no caring where it landed, which was on top of a lamp on the bedside table, and the room dimmed slightly.

Charles laughed, laying back on the bed for a moment, "Mmm way too much clothing, love."

"I think your cure requires," he quickly unbuttoned Erik's pants and pulled. "For all of it to be off."

Charles whispered against his throat and dug his nails into Erik's hips. He glanced at the other man out the corner of his eye, before dragging his tongue all the way up his throat. Charles fell back onto the bed again, playing with the hem's of Erik's shirt. Then slowly trailing down to his boxers, giving him an innocent smile and pulling away.

"Of course I always need an approval before we begin," even though he was holding his hands up, Charles lightly wrapped his legs around Erik's waist.

Erik growled when Charles pulled away. This was too much teasing and talking for his tastes. It was time to stop with the talking and start doing things. Like what Charles had been about to do before he felt the need to ask if he approved of this. The only thing about this that Erik disapproved of was how long this was taking.

Erik ground his hips against Charles aggressively. "Do I appear to have any qualms about this? I don't believe I do. Now kindly stop stalling." He leaned over and kissed him hungrily.

He groaned loudly tightening his legs around Erik and bucking.

"But it's fun," Charles laughed, kissing him back, biting at his lip.

He pulled Erik's shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed, flipping their position. Charles hummed into his mouth being quick to discard Erik's boxers and then his own. The telepath grinned cheekily, cocking his head.

_What now Mr. Lensherr?_ Charles thought trying to frustrate him more.

He dragged his hand from Erik's shoulder and continued down, stopping right above his crotch.

Charles gave an innocently smile,_ It is your problem._

Erik made an incoherent noise when Charles stopped yet again. So close and yet so far. This was torture, Charles was being unbearable tonight.

"You're impossible right now, you know that?" Erik moaned.

_What now? Well, Mr. Xavier, seeing as you happen to be the cause of this, and it falls upon you solve this problem. I believe you have a job to take care of. Now get busy._

To prove that he meant business, Erik quickly thrust up into Charles' hand. He put his hand on Charles' thigh and pinched lightly before moving his hand up cup his ass.

_My my,_ he bent down and took Erik into his mouth, _aren't we a little demanding tonight?_

Charles tried not to go down too far, before letting go of Erik's cock again. He wasn't the best at doing this, but Erik seemed to really like it- so he licked the tip and swallowed again. Charles hummed slightly, and lightly played with his balls.

Erik groaned at the sensation of Charles' mouth around him, and ran his fingers through Charles' hair.

"Charles." Erik moaned his name. The vibrations from Charles' humming were overwhelming him. "That feels amazing."

I should hope so, he grinned before letting go to bite at Erik's throat again.

Charles pressed his body tightly to Erik, and rolled his hips letting out a breathy moan. He gave Erik a quick kiss, before settling his arms to rest on his shoulders. Charles continued moving his hips at a steady pace rubbing their erections together and panted against Erik's neck.

"Erik," the telepath said breathily looking up at him.

_How far do you want to go with this? We did just have sex this morning, not that I'm objecting to doing it again._

_All the way if you don't have any objections to it. And there can never be enough sex in one day, Charles._

_Never enough sex Erik?_ The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile._ Let's remember to stock up on condoms, because if we have it your way without any we'll end up with enough children to actually fill this house._

_Yes, I do believe that some condoms would be a wise investment. _

Erik grunted and grabbed Charles' hips, grinding against him. While he did so he started to attack Charles' neck, kissing his way up to his face before he brought their lips together once again. He kissed Charles passionately, only resurfacing for air. Gasping quietly, he brought his hand up to caress Charles' face. Erik grinned, panting as he brought his fingers to Charles' mouth, pushing them in.

Charles whined when they stopped kissing, but eagerly took them into his mouth. He rolled his tongue, sucking hard in another attempt to drive Erik crazy. Charles loved getting Erik so sexually frustrated to the point he snapped. Erik might say differently, but it wasn't his fault he found it arousing. Charles breathed out harshly through his nose rocking and sucking at the same time. Erik was breathing heavily by now. Watching Charles take his fingers in was mesmerizing, and he felt about ready to burst with the suction and the feel of his tongue.

Charles legs trembled as he backed up and let go of Erik's fingers. He laced his own through Erik's other hand and pulled the man up till he was on his own back again. Charles smiled encouragingly to the man above him, and shoved their mouths into a kiss.

_Ready to start this whenever you are, love,_ he thought bringing Erik's one hand back to his mouth, licking and biting at it.

Charles played and tugged at his hair, running through it until his hand rested on Erik's shoulder. His other curled around Erik's wrist, while Charles waited for the next step.

_Okay then, here we go,_ Erik somewhat reluctantly pulled his hand away from Charles' mouth. As much as he loved the sight of Charles sucking his fingers, the part that came next was even better. His fingers trailed downward, coming to a stop before pushing one in gently.

Erik took Charles' hand and kissed it softly, then kissed him on the lips again, until he felt that Charles should have adjusted to the first one. Doing this was a constant battle, Erik wanted to rush through this and get to the actual sex, but that could make it uncomfortable or even painful for Charles.

_Another one now_ Erik warned, then slowly added a second finger.

Charles breathed out shakily, adjusting his legs a little further out to give Erik better access. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, getting used to the feeling. The telepath swallowed, nodding at Erik when addressed, not ready to answer back verbally or mentally just yet. Even with the warning he let out a little whimper, arching up slightly and falling back down.

_Erik,_ he groaned, feeling them moving.

His hips jerked harshly after the fingers barley touched his prostate. He looked at the other, making soft pleading noise at him. Erik smirked at Charles' reaction. Must have hit that certain spot.

Charles kept his breathing steady when Erik added a third. It only took another minute for his impatience to settle in.

_It's enough, it's enough_ he thought tugged at him. _Come on I'm ready._

Charles reached up to kiss him before they positioned themselves. He pulled Erik close until they were touching noses and Charles squeezed the other's hand.

_Let's go, love._

_My my, getting impatient now? You seemed perfectly content to drag this out just a few minutes ago._

Erik smiled and squeezed Charles' hand back.

He chuckled and curled his fingers one last time, brushing his prostate again, before pulling them out and lining his cock up with Charles' entrance. Erik breathed in and out deeply, taking just a moment to take in the sight of Charles, willing and ready to do this with him. Willing and ready to become a father with him. To raise a child together.

_Let's go._

And with that thought he pushed in, attempting to go slowly, but Charles wasn't exactly showing any signs of being in horrible discomfort. He attached his lips to Charles' and kissed him softly.

"I love you," He whispered against Charles' mouth, beginning to thrust.

He slowly but surely sped up the pace, working up to a fast pace that suited them both.

"Charles!" He moaned.

"Erik," he whimpered hoarsely back wrapping arms around him tightly, whining against his throat. "Love you too."

Charles panted heavily, focusing on not screaming and possibly waking up any of the children. He bit into Erik's shoulder when he thrusted hard, letting out a muffled screech. Charles' erection was pressed against his stomach, as the telepath bucked against him. He left Erik's shoulder finding his mouth again and drown him with kisses.

_I swear you'll be the death of me,_ he gave a chuckle and long whimper as Erik continued his thrusts.

Charles squeezed his arms and moaned, "J-Jesus Christ!"

That's when he heard the door slam, he looked confused at Erik who had seemed to have shut it.

"I could of swore w-" he groaned, "we closed that."

_Didn't we?_ Charles pressed when he ignored him.

_Then it hit him, Oh god Sean!_

"Er-Erik!" he squirmed, unable to get away.

Erik had slammed the door shut the second he had realized that Sean had just gotten an eyeful of what would probably be burned into his memory for the rest of his life. Despite Erik's prayers that Charles would be too far gone to even hear the sound of the door closing, he had definitely noticed.

"Fuck." Erik spat out, holding on to Charles' shoulders to keep him from getting away. They had gotten this far, and God damn it all, they were going to finish it.

Charles gave up after a moment and whimpered against him, _We are apologizing in the morning if you don't let go now._

_I don't see why we should- We did shut the door after all. It's the middle of the night. He shouldn't have just walked right in. Not our fault. Besides, it'll be a good lesson for him. He'll never not knock again. Don't fret about, Charles, he'll get over it… Eventually._ Erik sighed _Just focus on me, okay?_

Trying to divert Charles' attention from the fact that they had basically just mentally scarred their adopted son for life, Erik ran his hands up Charles' chest, touching and feeling and playfully pinching. His one hand went to rub Charles' nipple, while the other found its way back to Charles' hand. He kept thrusting at a steady pace.

_It could of been something important,_ he argued back defending Sean. _Maybe that's why he barged in! Things always have an explanation, Erik._

_Well it obviously wasn't a life or death situation and can wait until we're done, seeing as he's not there anymore. And yes, we should probably compose a shopping list for the next time one of us goes out- sheet of glass to replace the window, extra fire extinguishers, nice therapist for Sean, condoms, locks for the doors, baby books, and I think we're out of milk as well._ Erik fired back.

But as Erik continued move and his other hand began to roam, Charles was a pile of whimpers and whines again. If there was one place where Erik had the upper hand against him, it was during sex.

"Fine," he gasped, if he wanted to continue so bad, Charles couldn't really fight that.

He squeezed his hand, _We're at least getting door locks- and good ones too._

Probably ones for other rooms too.

Charles smiled sheepishly thinking how often things like dragging Erik into the library to help him find something turned into sex after he got bored. Charles however could never got bored with reading, but then could also never say no when Erik and sex were in the same sentence. His own heart raced as Charles rocked his hips try to create some friction and sucked at Erik's throat.

When Erik's stomach was lightly touching his own, Charles began to wonder how long they would have until sex became more complicated. He blushed thinking of something he read once how when the children became bigger they could actually hear you talking. Like they needed to expose both their adopted and real children to their sex lives. But his thoughts blurred when Charles felt the electricity and knew he wasn't going to out last Erik.

Erik grunted and continued to pound into Charles, relived that he was no longer trying to get up and apologize to Sean. Honestly, he knew that Charles meant well, but it was bad enough that he had to see them doing it, and attempting to talk to him about it would more than likely just mortify the poor boy even more.

"Oh God." Erik breathed out, and he tangled his hands into Charles hair, speeding up slightly, they probably weren't going to hold out much longer now.

_You never know, Sean is extremely shy and jumpy around these sort of things you if don't remember. Also, I don't see what harm apologizing would do, but whatever._ Charles added. _I'm sure Raven and I could do some shopping later this week._

Of course as he continued composing thoughts, Erik sped up and threw him off guard. Charles moaned, pressing his face hard against Erik's neck and growled. Getting lost in the feeling he sent it all back at Erik and reached for his own cock. It didn't taking him long to finally come all over Erik's stomach with a screech. Charles drug his nails into Erik's arm, and bit into his shoulder, before falling back and letting Erik finish himself. Too tired to do anything but lay there and let him handle the rest.

Erik moaned and panted and enjoyed the sensations that Charles was projecting at him. With that it didn't take Erik very long at all to finish, he came shortly after Charles.

A very self-satisfied smirk appeared on Erik's face as he pulled out and wrapped Charles in his arms.

_That was wonderful. Now, if it'll make you happy, first thing tomorrow we'll go and tell Sean that we're very sorry about this. But I'm going to sleep now._

_Charles rolled his eyes and smiled, Yes, it would make me happy, but goodnight love._

He snuggled deeper into Erik, and tucked his head under the man's chin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I will go hide in my hole of shame now...please review xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Gnome edit: **Okay, so I _finally_ fixed the formatting on both this chapter and the previous one- I'm so terribly sorry, I _hate _single space with a burning passion but Word was being such a fucking bitch, and I was tired, and I didn't feel like screwing with it at the moment.

Anywho, for those of you who skipped the previous chapter, a basic summery would be that Charles and Erik did it. Sean walked in on them midway through and is now scarred for life. Magneto continues doing his boyfriend like a boss. Because jellyfish and I apparently can't even write serious sex scenes. There must be comic relief. _Always. _Well, as of right now we're working on another lemon, but it may not make the final cut, so...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alex was dealing with a shell-shocked Sean and not an idea why. The ginger just laid on the bed next to him, staring blankly at the burnt ceiling.<p>

"Were they really that mad I accidentally set my room on fire?" Havok asks him, confused and tad bit worried.

Sean just shakes his head and stares, "Didn't ask."

"Wait- what?" Alex sits up and glares. "I've been sitting here worried I'm going to get my ass handed me to tomorrow from an accident, and you didn't even ask?"

Banshee blinks, "If I stole Erik's gun would you shoot me?"

"Dude, I'm not that mad!" Alex reassures, startled.

Sean groans, "No... No I just- I saw the unseeable."

"And what wou-" he gets cut off as the other boy glares. "Oh you- oh hah!"

Alex busts into laughter and Sean promptly beats him with a pillow, "It's not funny man! That was something I never needed to see!"

"No, no one wants to see that, but seriously, only you could walk in on the Professor and Magneto fucking." Havok laughs as Sean whines and covers his ears.

He continues chuckling and pulls the boys hands away, "Oh, come on Sean, it'll be okay."

"No, it won't," he said miserably, leaning into Alex.

Havok chuckled and patted his head, causing Sean to wince, "Sorry."

"'Tis okay," Banshee mumbled.

Alex paused, "If I let you camp out here tonight, will you forgive me for earlier today?"

Sean blinked at him, "I wasn't really that mad, but if you really want to make it up to me..."

"Yeah?" he asked, before the other looked up and kissed him.

Alex made a startled noise, staring when Banshee sighed laying back down on his shoulder, "Also if you could pull some telepath-y trick and make me forget everything I saw before, that'd be nice too."

"I could tell you a story," He said, deciding not to ask him why he was kissed.

Sean grunted in agreement, it was close enough.

* * *

><p>The week passed more smoothly, Charles figured since the boys finally started solving their attraction to each other with ways other than destroying the house. That made him both relieved and worried, he made note to keep a close eye on them when they happened to be alone. Raven always accused him of 'cock blocking' everyone, but then again she did the same to him in the bars. Not that he was interested in the woman, other than doing some meaningless flirting and drinking.<p>

At the moment, though, Charles was looking at the small bump and ignoring the fact that he should of been dressed and downstairs ages ago.

He touched it lightly and frowned. It felt so real now, scarily real because instead of some test tubes or paper telling him there was a child there, it was his growing stomach. A growing stomach that meant a baby was growing inside him, one that would have him and Erik as it's parents. Charles swallowed shakily, subconsciously rubbing circles, faintly wondering if the baby could feel it.

"Charles!" Raven called out, thundering up the stairs. "Hey, where are you, did you get lost in the wardrobe or-" She stopped talking when she reached the top of the stairs and saw Charles staring at his stomach and rubbing it. It was definitely bulging out a bit now.

She smiled, completely forgetting that the rest of the gang had sent her up to collect Charles since he was taking such an unusual amount of time getting downstairs.

"It's really starting to grow, huh?" She said, walking up to him and putting her hand over his stomach to feel. "It'll be kicking and stuff before we know it." She laughed, "I'm going to be an aunt, and you're going to be a father. Can you imagine it?"

She patted his stomach lightly, "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl... Have you and Erik started tossing around names yet?" She asked curiously.

"No" Erik had seemly just appeared behind Raven, causing her to jump, "We figured we should wait until we know what the sex it is before we start picking out a name."

Charles blushed a little bit as his sister practically fawned over his stomach, "I know."

He looked over at Erik, Charles had sensed him coming, "Hello, sorry for taking so long."

"Got a little bit uh... Distracted," he gave a sheepish grin and picked up his shirt from the bed when Raven backed away.

Charles pulled it over his head and turned to the both of them, "Well, let's head down."

He made his way out the door, easily slipping his hand through Erik's and walking downstairs where the rest of the kids waited.

Riptide and Azazel looked up from the sofa, while Sean was tugging on one of his shoes. Charles smiled at them and made sure everyone was accounted for.

"I don't think you'll have much trouble but, Janos, you're in charge till I get back," he said grabbing his coat.

Riptide gave a nod, _Just the two other kids right?_

_Yes, Angel and Beast are remaining here- the only one I think you'll have trouble with, my friend, is Azazel,_ Charles chuckled at the exchange when Janos gave him an amused look.

"When you're done doing the telepathic thing can we go?" Sean asked, standing a bit too close to Havok.

He blinked, "Ah, yes, sorry Banshee, let's go."

Charles opened the door, letting Raven go first, then the three boys, and lastly himself with Erik, "Everyone in the car and no pushing!"

"Dude, is it even big enough for all of us?" Sean whined. "We'll probably end up sitting on someone else!"

Alex mouth twitched into a smirk at the statement and Banshee promptly shoved him. Charles rolled his eyes and gestured to the two different cars.

"Raven will be the one driving," he said before anyone else could try to claim it.

Charles turned to his sister, "Just follow us, we're going hardware store first."

He hopped in the driver's seat(ignoring Erik's grumpy look at the fact he wasn't driving), put the keys in the ignition, and they were off.

"Charles, believe it or not, I am perfectly capable of abiding by traffic laws. I simply prefer not to, seeing as it's nothing but a waste of time." Erik grumbled.

Charles had a freak-out because of that _one time_ he got a bit distracted. He may have been going about 20 miles over the speed limit, give or take, and almost crashed head on into a semi truck. If it hadn't been for him using his powers to divert the truck's course that the last second they probably would not have been in good shape. And since then, Erik had been forbidden to drive at all. It was completely uncalled for, if you asked him. And so maybe he had a little problem with road rage, but still.

Raven had some difficulty preventing herself from laughing at the sight of the two. Charles was the picture of a strict parent denying a child an expensive toy, and Erik's expression was indeed very much like a sullen child's. It was a good thing that Charles wasn't letting him drive, really, because from what she had heard, Erik turned a raging lunatic every time he got behind the wheel.

She quickly hopped into the car, and was immediately occupied with scolding Sean and Alex for fighting and telling them that if they couldn't agree on a radio station then it was going off.

She heaved a sigh, wondering why they couldn't just sit still and be calm like Darwin was. No, it was almost constant fighting, even though recently a lot of it had evaporated into thinly veiled flirting. After Charles had pulled out of the driveway and gotten a little ways off she started up the car and followed behind them.

"Now Erik," Charles started the same conversation they always had. "I found one near death experience with you behind the wheel was quite enough. I am not even going consider letting you drive if I'm pregnant and the children are right behind us."

He shook his head, "Your life hunt is over love, there is no reason to act with such extremes now. How about you just enjoy the ride?"

Charles had a feeling the speech always went right over his head, because if it didn't he wouldn't have to repeat it all the time. The telepath flicked the radio to random song hoping Erik would get the hint. He checked the mirror to make sure Raven was behind them and drove into town.

Erik grumbled at Charles' further refusal to let him drive, but when Charles brought up the whole pregnancy thing, he supposed it was best. Much as he hated to admit it, he did crash every now and then, and Charles was an extremely careful driver. Until the baby was born, it would be better if Charles took over. After that he would have to see about getting behind the wheel again.

Charles watched his familiar surroundings with a bit of unease. He wondered how long it took word to get out again that the last of the Xavier's had returned to the mansion. The telepath bit his lip, hoping not to run into any unwanted ghosts of the past.

* * *

><p>There was a reason Charles usually had Moira or the kids pick up any supplies they needed. But from the looks of it, they were to be staying in his childhood home for a long time and Moira was no longer available for assistance. So he was going to face his parent's friends, ones that would defiantly not get along with Erik.<p>

Charles pulled in the parking lot, let Erik out, and then locked the doors. He waited a few moments for his sister to pull up and let the kids get out.

"Now, we are in a public place-I need you all to behave! That means no using your powers, and yes, that means you, too, Erik."

Erik flashed Charles a full blown shark grin, _You talk as if I'm one of the kids. There's no need to worry about me, I always behave, don't I?_ Despite the teasing, Erik really did intend to be good in the store. Maybe even prevent Alex and Sean from breaking something while inside. Maybe. That would be fun to watch, though, so he wasn't entirely sure.

_Oh yes, Erik. you behave magnificently, however I shall take you word, but do look for some locks while I go get this please,_ Charles answered.

The hardware store had an unappealing smell to it and Charles grimaced, but fished into his pocket for the measurements he wrote down. Rereading it and letting the others wander off, he looked for the right aisle.

Erik figured Charles knew what he needed, so he opted to follow Sean and Alex around the store so he would be able to stop them if they decided to do something really dumb, like use their powers in public.

"Couldn't have them doing anything the humans would consider weird." He muttered almost inaudibly. He really didn't like being here. There were simply too many people.

Raven and Darwin went off on their own, wandering through aisles randomly. It was a hardware store, so there was really nothing of interest to either of them.

"So this is interesting," Sean said, looking around, bored. "Why did we agree to come with them?"

"We didn't," Alex reminded him. "They threatened us to come along, that way we didn't drive Riptide and Azazel insane."

Banshee seemed spacey, "Oh yeah. I'm not sure there was much we could do to ex-assassins to really make them leave, right?"

Alex watched an older woman pull her drifting child out of their way as she glared; he maturely stuck his tongue out when she turned around. He huffed, and glanced at some gardening supplies, not really interested in them.

"So what do you want to do?" Sean prompted.

"Other than die of boredom?"

"Yeah, other than that." he answered.

Havok frowned, "There is like nothing here- it's pretty much empty space and some small tools."

"I wonder what they have in the back room then."

Alex smirked at the statement, "Hopefully something cool- let's go snoop around."

"I thought we were told to behave," Sean called and followed him to the back of the building.

"Since when do you care about what we're told to do?" he snorted.

Banshee watched him open the door that in bold letters said employees only, "Since Charles is a hormonal mess."

"Dude, you realize it's supposed to get worse as it goes on, right?" Alex told him.

"Fuck..." Sean dragged out and flipped the light switch.

Havok frowned, "It's just a bunch of boxes."

"We could always," Banshee walked over to one, kneeling down. "See what's in the boxes?"

Of course when he looked back up Alex had walked away, "Uh... where'd you go?"

"Over here, dumb-ass," he called, waving him over.

Sean snorted, "Don't have to be me- dude, that's one big ass tractor."

"Alex I don't think we should," He began but the other boy was already climbing on top of it and trying to find the on button.

Banshee tilted his head, "Do you even know how to work it?"

"No," but the machine roared to life, causing Sean to jump back with a yelp.

Erik could hardly have said he was surprised when Alex and Sean got bored looking at the gardening tools and started looking for trouble. Naturally they found it behind an employees only door. This should be good. But he was still supposed to buy those locks… He quickly located Darwin and told him to get a bunch of locks for the doors, shoving a few twenties into his hands. Darwin didn't ask, he already had a pretty good idea of why locks were now needed in the house.

"The more the better." Erik called over his shoulder, heading off towards to the door marked 'employees only'

He crept in after the boys, who still seemed entirely unaware of the fact that Erik had been trailing them since they had first got in the store. (Though a couple of people had certainly noticed his darting this way and that and hiding whenever the boys turned in his direction, and given Erik strange looks. They quickly averted their gazes when Erik glared straight back at them.) Erik would have to remember to suggest some sort of training that would keep them more alert to their surroundings than they were. Because this could be a bad situation if it was an enemy tracking them and not Erik.

Erik sat quietly in the shadows, and he heard something about a 'huge ass tractor' and then an engine roared to life. Peeking out from behind a pile of boxes, Erik saw that Alex had climbed onto it and turned it on. Now the question would be could he drive it.

Erik suddenly realized that the top box in the pile he was hiding behind held extra employee uniforms. He grinned broadly for a moment as he realized what he could do with this, and then pulled off his turtle-neck and slipped on the navy blue shirt that the workers there used. Locating a hardhat and a pair of sunglasses, Erik put them on, and then ran out from behind the boxes.

In voice that was deeper and more gravelly than his real one, he called out harshly, "Hey! What are you kids doing back here, this is for employees only!"

Sean promptly let out a screech and shattered most of the glass around him as he darted back out the door. Alex swore, covering his ears and ducking, accidentally pushing the handle forward. The tractor jolted a little before moving. He looked up, startled and jumped off, crashing slightly into Erik before backing up with wide eyes. Alex debated on whether running, calling for Charles, or thinking of some ridicules explanation that would most likely be unbelievable. He sided with trying to convince the man with the unbelievable.

"Uh, well, you- we're like trainees and we were testing this thing out, and you know how to stop that, right? Because I don't know how to stop the tractor and it's kind of about to run over your boxes and well, you see- uh good luck!" He babbled fast as he could before he ran out the door, screaming for Sean.

Charles was at the other end of the store when he finished chatting with the cashier. They would be over in a couple days with supplies to put up the windows. He thanked the other man handing him their address and other needed information. After that he located his sister and Darwin who were carrying a good amount of locks. Charles jumped when he heard Sean scream and groaned into his hands.

_Erik please tell me you know where the children are._

He patted Raven on her shoulder, telling them to head on over to the car. Charles himself went to locate Banshee.

_Sean calm down, where are you?_ he thought.

Charles turned around, not expecting an arm full of babbling ginger, "Oh God, Professor! Alex like started this scary looking tractor thing, and then the scary employee guy came, and so I ran, and I think he's still back there!"

Erik stood there completely silent, basking in how wonderful that had turned out. He couldn't have hoped for a better reaction than that, and although he definitely hadn't meant to scare Banshee into breaking glass with his scream, no one had seen it, so he figured there was no harm done.

The tractor plowed into a huge stack of boxes, sending them toppling with a huge crash and spilling the contents onto the floor. Erik burst out laughing.

Then Charles contacted him.

_Well, I know Darwin's getting the locks, Raven's around here somewhere, and Alex and Sean just crashed a giant tractor in the backroom,_ Erik projected, while taking the blue shirt off and pulling his turtle-neck back over his head. I think we should probably get out of here before they realize we have anything to do with this. Hope you're done shopping. Erik exited the room, and unfortunately some real employees had spotted him coming out from a restricted area that a giant crash had just come out of.

Erik grabbed Raven on the way down to the front of the store and the cash register, where Darwin was paying for the locks. He wasn't sure where Alex had run off to, but Erik was hoping that he would be with Charles already and they just could make a break for it.

Alex ran into them while Charles was trying to calm Sean down. He quickly pulled the boys with him out of the store wearing an irritated look on his face.

"Get in my car, Havok," he snapped, and handed Sean over to Raven.

He was still shakily faintly and stumbled forward. Alex let his mouth drop at Charles' tone.

"Oh come on, it wasn't my entire fault!" he protested, and the telepath ignored him and slammed the door to the driver's seat.

Eventually he got in the back and pouted, crossing his arms, "This is bullshit."

"Well, if you would stop acting like a child, I wouldn't have to keep an eye on you, nor separate you and Sean," Charles fired back, and Alex shut up after that.

Pulling out of the parking lot he drove off, keeping silent for a few moments.

Eventually he sighed and turned to Erik, "They will be over in two days to fix the windows."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please review, thank you c:


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Okay so we mighttt of have both waited to do our AP History class projects the last weekend before summer and thus...lack of updates. (I still have mine to finish and school starts Monday...I am a terrible student ah oh well) We're still RPing so it's just the problem of editing...I think we're at 62,000 word or something on it. The more i write the more OOC Charles seems to get though...but as long as you guys don't think he's out of character I guess it's okay.

* * *

><p>There drive to the plaza was quick and Charles got out of the car telling the others they could go wherever they please, but to keep an eye on Sean. He turned to Erik who was just opening the door as Alex sulked against the vehicle.<p>

"There is a book store around here if I remember correctly, I thought we could find something helpful there," he gave Erik a smile. "Alex, I expect you remain in the store the whole time doing nothing but wait _patiently_ until we're done. Remember - I can hear you thoughts."

Havok swallowed nervously, "Alright Prof, can do."

"Thank you," Charles sighed and walked into the small store.

Raven glanced at Sean, who still seemed a bit shaken. She would have to get him to forget about the incident at the hardware store. She decided on something that never failed to distract anyone.

"Hey… You guys want to go get some ice cream? There's a shop over there, come on."

She grabbed Sean's hand and walked over, getting three ice cream cones for them.

Sean had perked up at the sight of ice cream and after getting a slight sugar buzz. He faintly listened to Raven and Darwin chat but couldn't help but feel unable to participate in the conversation. Being the youngest out of everyone, they all treated him like a baby, and as much as he loved the professor- Charles was the worst. He glanced around quickly hoping the prof. didn't hear that thought. The guy really was getting crazily hormonal lately and Banshee wondered how Erik was handling it.

"Okay then…" Erik said. "Now, where do they keep the pregnancy books in here?" He really did not want to have to ask one of the workers. That would be very awkward. Going to pay for them would be bad enough. Looking around the store, he was relieved when he spotted a sign that read 'Pregnancy and Childbirth'.

"Over here." Erik pointed and walked over to the section, Charles behind him. He fingered through the books, picking one out every now and then.

Charles skimmed over the titles, being a bit picky with grabbing things and flipped through the pages.

"I'm not even sure what we need exactly," he mumbled.

_I mean it's not like we'll find a book called, 'male pregnancy',_ he thought, snorting to himself.

Erik snorted the thought of a book on male pregnancy, paging through the book Charles had handed him.

"I'm not sure either. And unfortunately I'm pretty sure that any books that talk about that would be about seahorses." He had a couple in his hand that seemed like they would be useful, even with the fact that this wasn't a conventional pregnancy. "Perhaps we should write one." Erik laughed.

"Yes because I'm sure any publisher would die for a book like that," Charles smirked and bumped into Erik playfully.

"They would. I'd have publishing companies breaking down the door trying to get me to sign a contract. I'm going to write it and it's going to be the next bestseller. You watch, Charles Xavier."

Charles grabbed a lengthy one, which was a rundown of all the months, possible symptoms and progression of the baby's growth. He handed it to Erik, and glanced over at Alex who was in the comic book section.

_You can get something if it really interests you,_ he sent the boy and Havok looked up and shrugged.

Erik saw Charles looking in Alex's direction and followed his gaze.

_Looking at superheroes when he practically is one himself…_

Erik laughed.

He smiled at Erik's comment, _Boys will be boys, love. Though super hero is a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it? We only saved the world once, and no one will ever know. I think you need the publicity and, well, uh... Interesting costumes._

Charles winked and sent him an image of Erik in a bright distasteful outfit- snickering, _because if I ever saw you in something that tacky I would rip it off._

Erik snorted at Charles' comment, he really didn't think that the costumes were_ that_ ridiculous…

_Although I certainly have no problem with you ripping clothing off of me, I wouldn't look that bad in Spandex, would I? I think that a cape would be would look very nice, actually._

"Anything else you'd like to pick up while we're here?" He asked out loud.

The telepath shook his head.

"Anyways, I guess we should pay for these. Even as awkward as it shall be."

"Alex, we're going to the checkout counter, you can head to the car if you want," Charles called to him.

Havok nodded, not really paying attention, and waved them off.

The two walked up to the checkout counter and Erik placed the books on the counter, avoiding any eye contact with the cashier. A young blonde woman picked up the books and scanned the bar-codes, perking up and smiling when she saw the title 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

"Oh! I remember my niece bought this book when she was pregnant! So which one of you is going to be a father?"

"We both are." Popped out of Erik's mouth before he could stop and think, and he wanted to kick himself. Erik, looking slightly panicked glanced at Charles. Crap, why had they not anticipated this question and prepared a lie?

"Congratulations! How exciting! Are you two friends? Are your wives friends? That must be nice, you'll always have someone who can relate to what's happening with the pregnancy and the kids! Oh! And what if your kids grew up and became friends, too? That would be just perfect! How far along are your wives?" She talked very quickly and was smiling brightly the entire time.

Charles decided it was time to pull some British charm into this situation, "Oh we've know each all since high school! It's was a pretty small town, you know. My wife Mary, fantastic woman by the way, is almost four months along. His is only two, but still it's quite groovy."

He really hoped she wouldn't notice neither of them were wearing wedding rings.

"Oh, how cute!" she gushed. "Well, I wish both of you the best of luck, and your wives too!"

She didn't, thankfully.

"Thank you," he smiled when she handed him a bag. "Have a nice day, dear."

Charles sent Erik a look once they stepped out the store, _Well wasn't that fun?_

Alex was busy busting up with laughing beside them and almost tripping over some poor girl, who scurried away quickly.

"Groovy," Havok snickered but put on a sheepish smile when Charles glared. "Also Erik I'd watch out for that Mrs. Mary Xavier!"

"Is that your mom?" Sean asked from behind them.

He jumped, "Oh no... My mother's name was Sharon."

"Charles has been cheating me with Mary, Sean." Erik said in a casual tone.

Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to ask. Armando gave him a curious look.

Charles sighed, "Well, we need to pick up groceries and then head on home, right? It's not far from here I think we can walk."

He tossed the books in the back of his car and shut the door, while Sean was asking Alex what he was laughing about before.

The group of them walked over to the grocery store, chatting on the way.

"Okay, Sean, Alex, you guys are in charge of grabbing junk food. Raven, Armando, you two can go get the real food. We need more milk. Charles and I are going to get… Supplies." Erik trailed off at the end.

"You mean condoms?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Now go find food." Erik said, making a shooing gesture with his hands. A man who was passing by snorted at the exchange.

Charles sputtered at what his sister said as the kids left and gave Erik a glare, his face red, when he finally recovered, "What is with you two and trying to embarrass me! I swear! Maybe I should go off and elope with Mary," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's a hobby of ours. One that we're quite good at, if I do say so myself." Erik laughed at how red Charles' face was getting. "Come on, let's go find the condoms. We don't need any more kids running around the house, they're more than enough headaches as it is."

Charles muttered to himself, following Erik, "Yes I'm sure it's your favorite hobby too."

"You know we should get use to the idea of children anyways, I was thinking of turning the house into a school of sorts," he said quietly.

_For our kind, you know?_

Erik blinked at Charles' thought about opening the house as a school for mutants. That… was actually a good idea. There was certainly more than enough room for students. There were more rooms in that place than anyone knew what to do with. It meant hunting for recruits with Charles again, which was a plus.

"A school? That sounds… interesting." Erik said out loud.

Sean went right for the freezer and pulled out ice cream which caused Alex to snort, "Didn't you just have some of that with Raven and Darwin?"

"There is never enough ice cream," Banshee answered, completely serious.

Havok rolled his eyes, "Alright then, you kind of sound like an alcoholic... But with a frozen dairy treat."

"Don't deny the ice cream dude- just don't."

Alex snatched it from his hands, "M'kay then Ice Princess, let's go get some chips, okay?"

"Okay- wait did you just call me princess?" Sean asked, but Havok was already far ahead of him.

Armando and Raven spilt up. Raven got the milk, some cereal, bread, and ingredients that they could make dinner with. Armando went and got fruits and vegetables.

They were in the back of the store, and Erik picked up three packs, two for him and Charles and one to stash where Alex and Sean would find it. Because Erik was sure that if they gave them to the boys directly they would deny having done anything like that. As if they were really that oblivious.

Erik grinned, _Want to go up to the counter and buy them together? We even can hold hands. People would love that._

He narrowed his eyes faintly hearing what the last condom was for, and wanted to tell Erik how the boys weren't even past first base. They didn't need encouragement to go further, not at their age at least. That was however until he was directly sent a thought. Charles hated how red his face probably looked to everyone else.

_Yes, yes, I'm quite sure everyone would adore that Erik. Along with us being chased out being called fags and queers._

He huffed,_ I never understood the terms, fags are suppose to be cigarettes you know. You have fun at the counter, love- I'm going to check on the boys. That way we don't spend a fortune in ice cream like Sean is loudly thinking about._

_Yes, it means cigarette, however the people using it as an insult are generally too stupid to realize this. _

Erik walked up to the cash register, laughing at how quickly Charles removed himself from the situation. He would have to buy them, of course, Charles would be bright red the entire time. It was fine, though, Erik wasn't embarrassed in the least by buying them. Not like those books… That was horrible, especially when the lady had decided to get chatty.

Erik sat the boxes down on the counter, nodding at the cashier, who's eyes went a little wide at how many there were.

"Groovy, man."

Erik laughed loudly at the 'groovy' and handed him a few crumpled bills.

"Charles' catch phrase is spreading." Erik murmured to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you." Erik took the condoms and went to go find Charles in the ice cream section with Sean.

Charles was busy explaining to Sean that he did not need that much junk food and Alex wasn't helping at all. He spent the whole time laughing, while the ginger pouted looking pitifully back at the telepath. It was making Charles feel bad, and making him want to say yes, but he knew that Sean would either have never ending energy for days or a terrible stomach ache. Both which no one could stand to live with.

"We can always come back and get more once we run out," he sighed, trying to compromise with the boy.

Banshee frowned, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, now come on, we should pay for all this food, and I think, Alex, that you should return that beer you're hiding from me." Charles said in a deadly tone.

Havok swore, which earned another scolding, and went to return the bottle.

"In a year when you're the right age I will consider it," he told him. "That gives you an entire year to act responsible, which I have faith that you could if you put your mind to it."

"No, he can't," Sean said right away.

Charles sent him a pleading look, and Banshee tried to defend himself, "Well, he couldn't! I'm just stating the truth, dude!"

"Argh- Oh, hello, Erik," he turned around, frustrated, only to bump into the other man. "Have fun with your purchase?"

"Yes, I did have fun. I think you would have gotten along with the cashier there. He was impressed, said it was 'groovy'," Erik replied, smiling.

"Well, at least he has a nice vocabulary," Charles commented.

Charles used his telepathy to locate his sister and Darwin so they could all meet at the same counter. He ushered the boys along, and yanked out the bottle of gin from Alex's coat.

"I can read your mind, how did you think you were going to get away with that?" he sighed.

Havok shrugged, attempting to act cool and innocent, "Magic?"

"I think you should use some of that magic to make you act your age. Then maybe you might get this next year," Charles pointed out.

"Professor, can I have ice cream when we get home?" Sean asked pleadingly.

Charles just groaned and walked away, _I hope we have a girl._

_Boys aren't so bad, Charles. They're just a little more mischievous. And really like ice cream._

_A little more mischievous? No a lot, I took care of Raven, you know, and she very well behaved. Well... Until you came along. You seem to cause the rebellious side to her to come out._

_Raven? Well-behaved? We're both talking about Raven _Darkhölme_, right?_

Erik had to hide his laughter at Alex persistently trying to smuggle the alcohol past Charles. He was rather dumb, really, for trying it while Charles was in the store. Charles was indeed a mind reader, it's not as if he wouldn't notice. But if he really wanted it that badly, then Erik supposed that he could sneak him some later. He quickly pushed the thought from his head though. He didn't want Charles to know about that.

They met up with Raven and Darwin at the checkout, and when they reached the car Erik turned to look at Sean and Alex.

"Do you two think you can behave enough to ride in the same car again?" He asked, giving them a look.

Sean answered first grabbed Alex's hand and already walking away, "Yes, yes he can."

Alex made a confused noise, "Uh...yeah."

Charles smiled softly looking at Erik, _They're figuring it out - so don't you even dare put that damn condom in their room._ He added more forcefully at the end.

He got into the car, shut the door, and dug for his keys, "Oh Erik by the way."

"Yes?"

"I just want to let you know," Charles pulled out. "If you even _try_ and sneak any alcohol to any of the children, I'll be telling your baby how you died in a car accident."

He gave him a wink, with a dangerous look in his eye before speaking in a normal tone, "I wonder how everyone is doing back home."

_Fuck_, Charles had heard that after all.

Erik was dumbstruck at Charles'… Threat, there was no other way to put it. Okay, alcohol was most definitely out now. It wouldn't kill Alex to stay sober for a few more years.

Charles was actually scaring him, though. He wouldn't go through with it, Erik was… pretty sure. But for him to even say that Erik knew that he was serious about the no alcohol thing.

Erik eyed Charles warily. He was not liking this hormones thing. It made Charles go a little crazy.

"Right, no alcohol, no condoms. Got it." Erik said, telling Charles telepathically that he meant it. He really did want to make it home safely.

Back home, Hank had retreated to his lab the moment the rest of the gang had left. He had a lot to do, he needed to gather together some supplies for rebuilding Cerebro, go through notes, research Charles' condition a bit more. That and he didn't fully trust Riptide and Azazel just yet, and didn't really want to stick around too long.

It had been a pretty productive day so far, it had been much quieter than without Alex and Sean around, and it was nice that he could work without Erik or Charles or Raven popping their head into his lab and dragging him outside, saying that he needed to socialize. Not that he really minded so much with Raven, he was glad that she still wanted to be around him after what happened, but… Still. There was work to be done.

Azazel hadn't caused too much trouble, he just liked to snoop around where he wasn't supposed to. Janos dragged him out of some rooms and let him roam others. He watched Angel storm around the house like a caged animal, it confused him really. Riptide knew she wasn't this grumpy during the week she stayed with Shaw. Personally, he was with Shaw because he couldn't get away, or at least without dying in the process.

Janos gave a sigh and ignored Azazel's feet which were thrown on his lap, repeatedly poking and nudging him. He knew the other man was bored, and he knew this wasn't normal for either of them. Shaw had kept them busy or fearful enough not to speak a word. Staying in the house was like a work in progress domestication. Some of kids were a handful, which that amused Azazel most the time- he liked threatening them.

When Charles walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was the pizza. Janos didn't realize he was that hungry till now.

"Sorry, we took so long, I thought we'd be done sooner," Charles sighed, setting down a few bags. "Was everything okay?"

Azazel grunted, "Fine as it gets."

"Well that's good," he replied and hastily made a retreat when Erik entered.

Janos wondered what the hell he and the kids did this time. Charles passed Angel, telling her there was pizza in the kitchen and made his way down to the lab.

"Hank, lunch is upstairs and, no, you cannot just eat later, come on," he said from the door way.

"But Professor!" Hank yelled up, shoving the book that he had been reading away even as he protested. He knew that with Charles, he was going to have to come out of the lab. No would not be taken for an answer. He could just as easily eat down here and save time, but nope. Professor X said Hank had to have contact with others.

Hank reluctantly climbed the stairs and entered the dining room, where there were pizza boxes set out. He grabbed a slice and sat down, and noted with surprise that Angel was actually sitting with them for once. Raven looked up when he walked into the room and smiled.

"Hi, Hank."

"Hi." Hank smiled back "So, did the shopping trip go well?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, we didn't even get kicked out of one store, which is a miracle, really. Had a close call in the hardware store, though, we had to make a break for it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Please review! I know i'm terrible at replying but i do read every single one I love them all c: I'm going to go try and edit some chapters for you guys so we can catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: AP classes are death. Anyways yeah...sorry. Also realized we named some OC in here David...oh _irony_. Uh bunch of OOC's on my part probably...sorry. i really need to work on my Charles. LET'S JUST PASS IT OFF AS HORMONES M'KAY? Lots of drama and shit. I swear this story is more cracky than serious. Yeah can't think...Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Charles was fixing his hair on they day the men were supposed to come fix the new window. He glanced at the time on his watch and made his way downstairs. The telepath made everyone promise to avoid the workers at <em>all<em> costs - especially Alex, Sean and Erik. The boys would most likely break things and Charles didn't want the workers getting scared enough to leave if his boyfriend decided to poke some fun at them. He rubbed at his eyes and walked downstairs, passing Angel who was reading a magazine on the couch. Raven was next to her watching the TV, and Darwin on the chair next to them.

He peaked in the kitchen finding Banshee sitting on the counter eating ice cream with Havok standing next to them as they chatted. Erik was reading the paper and Charles figured that Janos was with Azazel in his room since the other man couldn't really be out around the workers. He didn't have to check where Hank was, but he did sent a mental note to Raven to go see how he was doing later.

Charles looked out the window when the trucks pulled up and he gave a sigh, continuing outside. The telepath shook hands with who seemed to be in charge of the group and pulled them around the side of the house. He pointed out the window and thankfully they did not ask for an explanation as to _how_ it happened. Charles guided them to the room and they set to work pretty quickly. He stayed close by to make sure no one else tried to disturb them.

Sean finished his bowl of ice cream downstairs and tossed it in the sink, "So... What are we supposed to do now?"

"Act like we're normal human beings and stay downstairs," Alex stated, rolling his eyes.

The ginger rubbed his head, "Sounds boring."

"That's the point," Havok sighed.

"Fun."

Erik glanced up over his newspaper at the boys and smiled.

"You two don't have to act normal for long, it won't be so bad. Just do behave, I don't know if Charles is going to be able to deal with it if there are any disasters today."

Erik paused, trying to think of things that he could use to keep the boys distracted until the workers left. Because he was sure that they would need a distraction, otherwise they would get bored, and then one thing would lead to another and they could be dealing with anything from needing another window replaced to having to have Charles mind wipe the poor workers. And Erik wanted to prevent that at all costs. He was willing to bet that with Charles' hormones starting to rage and what he had to do to Moria, that would not be good for Charles' mental state.

Well, alcohol was not something he was going to try and pull after Charles' threat in the parking lot. Anyways, that would most likely only encourage them to do something stupid. What to do…

"Hey, boys. We're going to play to a game." Erik said suddenly, remembering a trick that his mother used to use on him when he was a boy, and figuring that it was worth a shot, "It's a game that's very hard to win, and you're going to have to concentrate really hard to win it. It's called the quiet game. Everyone has to stay absolutely silent, and the winner is the one who breaks last. Think you're up it?"

"Oh, I know that game!" Sean said excitedly, unlike Alex who wore an irritated expression.

"Why am I not surprised, Banshee? And I am not playing a game made to keep five years quiet so that their parents can have a little bit of peace," he snapped.

Sean pouted, "But Alex, it's fun!"

"Says the boy who is amused by paper clips," he said dryly.

"Not cool, you're just being stubborn because you can't win," Sean pouted.

Alex glared back, "I could beat both of you easily!"

"Then try it!"

"Fine!" he shouted back.

Sean gave an amused grin, waiting for Alex to get annoyed and give up. He kicked his legs back and forth, hitting the cupboards before Havok held them still. Erik continued with his newspaper, wondering how long this would last. Upstairs, Charles leaned against the door frame looking at the progress they made. He was trying to guess how long it would take before the workers would be leaving. The telepath yawned and shifted, trying to ignore the glances from the men.

"You don't have to stay, Mr. Xavier, we can handle it," the man, George Thompson, Charles thinks, told. him.

He shook his head, "I know you can, but I'm just making sure my children don't bug you."

"Ah, boys, I know what you mean my son is pretty rambunctious," he smiled.

Charles nodded, chuckling, George had no idea how 'rambunctious' his boys were, and hopefully he wouldn't have to find out. Back downstairs, after listening to Sean tap against the counter and the faint TV buzz in the background Alex slumped down to floor.

"Fuck both of you, this is boring! If we have to play some lame over-used game at least do something like truth or dare."

Erik laughed. "I knew you wouldn't last long. Sean, you are officially the champion of the quiet game.

"I am the champion!" Sean hollered throwing is hands up, breaking a few glasses with his voice.

He grinned sheepishly, "Opps?"

Charles jumped startled, _Sean what was that about?_

_Uh sorry just got a little excited. I beat Erik and Alex at the quiet game! _He thought happily.

Charles noticed the men's confused looks and shook his head, "Just the kids, don't worry."

_Quiet game? _he asked for clarification

_You know...where you got stay silent and the last person to speak wins,_ Banshee thought.

_Alright, well keep you victory calls to a minimum and preferably a lot less destructive to my house._

_"_And alright, truth or dare it is then. Raven, Armando, Angel, come here, we need more than three people."

Armando and Raven got up and walked over without complaint. They were pretty bored and this would be nice distraction, however stupid it was. Angel really wanted to just shout 'fuck you' and go back to her room, but with a sigh she got up and took a seat.

"Truth or dare? Are we going to have a pillow fight afterwards?" She asked, snorting.

"We'll see." Erik said. "Now, Alex, since you lost the quiet game and Sean won, you have to go first and Sean decides what you have to do."

"Alex!" Sean clapped his hands together. "Truth or dare?"

Havok shot a look at Erik, he didn't really want to play this dumb game he was trying to make a _point_ but obviously the older man wanted to pretend that this was a teenage girl sleepover, "I don't care, dare I guess."

"Okay," Sean tried to think of something.

"Let's get a move on, Princess," Havok said boredly.

Sean glared, "I'm working on it! You know, whatever."

Alex raised an eyebrow when he went to freezer, saying, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

Sean huffed, "Just do it, dude."

"Fine, fine." Alex mumbled, shutting them.

Banshee tugged him up to stand, and proceeded to put the entire tray of ice down his pants, "Holy_ mother of shit_!"

Alex screamed and jumped away, glaring at him, "What the _hell_?"

"Go ahead and sit down Alex, it's your turn to pick someone." he replied with a straight face.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck this is cold_, he thought sitting awkwardly, "Raven, truth or dare?"

Raven managed to stop laughing at the look of sheer shock on Alex's face long enough to choke out "Dare."

"I dare you to go down in the lab and kiss the bozo," he sneered at her. "Oh, and you can't let him know it's a dare either! Just kiss him and leave."

There was a general uproar at this.

That got Raven to stop laughing. She glared at him, slowly getting up from her chair and heading downstairs.

"Someone needs to go with her to make sure she really does it." Erik commented, he was enjoying himself. Everyone immediately got up and followed her at a distance. "Okay then," he said, and got up to follow.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Raven shooed the others further up it so Hank wouldn't see or hear them. She had... Mixed feelings about this after what had happened between them. After they had gotten home from Cuba Hank had apologized and told her that he was wrong about being different, and she had told him that it was okay, but nothing had happened since then, not even an almost-kiss-with-last-second-Erik-cockblocking. But Erik wasn't going to be jumping out of the woodwork this time, she was going to have to do this. And she could do this. Just go up, kiss him, then dash back up the stairs.

"Hey, Hank." She said, trying to make her voice sound appealing, though she wasn't sure if she was succeeding, stopping just behind Hank where he was hunched over an extremely dull-looking textbook.

Hank turned around in his chair, "Oh, hello, Raven, what- Mmph!"

As soon as he turned around Raven leaned over, grabbed his chin, and pressed her lips to his. She heard giggles from upstairs.

"See you later!" She yelled, then bolted across the lab and up the stairs, punching Alex hard on the arm on her way up.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you!" She hissed.

Hank, in the meantime, was thunderstruck, he didn't move, just sat there trying to process what had just happened. He had no idea what had provoked that, but he was grateful. Very slowly, he blinked and felt a dumb grin spread across his face. His hand went up to touch his lips. He turned around to face his book, but the numbers and scientific terms that had seemed to fascinating to him a moment before couldn't hold his interest. He really wanted to go upstairs and find Raven, but if for whatever reason the workers decided to come downstairs they'd get the shock of their lives.

Once they were all back upstairs, Raven looked around the room.

"Darwin. Truth or dare?" She said, smiling.

"Uhhhhh. Truth?" He said hesitantly. He didn't want to pick dare and wind up having to do something really crazy. Because then his body might do some weird adaptation thing and that wouldn't end well.

"You used to be a taxi driver, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes. And that counts as the question."

"No, it doesn't!" Raven shouted. "The question is, who's the weirdest person you've ever drove?"

Armando immediately looked at Erik. "Him and Charles. No one else even comes close."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I probably should have figured." Raven muttered. She wasn't too good at coming up with questions.

"Okay." Darwin looked around at everyone. Well, Angel was actually here, and she generally avoided everyone else, so it would probably be a good idea to include her. "Angel."

Angel was slightly surprised that someone had bothered to pick her, and she had mostly just come to spectate. But she supposed she could participate.

"Truth."

"Okay… If you could swap mutations with anyone in the room, who would it be and why?"

Angel blinked. She was expecting a typical dumb guy response such as 'would you make out/have sex with me?'.

"Um. Sean, I suppose. That way I could still fly." Angel really did like having her wings. "And now, I choose Erik." She said, grinning mischievously.

"…Dare." Erik said reluctantly. He felt like he was signing his own death warrant by saying that, seeing as he knew Angel was none too pleased with him at the moment. But he didn't want to pick truth and sound like a coward. Besides, what was the worst thing Angel could possibly come up with?

Angel's mischievous smile grew into a full blown evil grin.

"I dare you to go streak outside, in full view of the window the guys are fixing."

Okay. So that was pretty bad. Erik laughed. The whole point of this was not to traumatize the humans… Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Charles is going to kill me. Let's do this." He jumped up from his seat and threw off his shirt, surprisingly enough not a turtleneck today, across the room. Everyone gathered at the door, snickering, slightly surprised Erik was actually going through with this.

Erik took off his pants, and most of the kids looked away.

"Completely nude?" Erik asked Angel.

"Completely nude. And you have to wave your arms around and shout." She said, still smiling.

"Alright then." Erik hid any sign of embarrassment, and stepped out of his boxers. Mentally bracing himself for this, and for the hell he knew he was going to get from Charles later, he stepped outside and took a deep breath. He sprinted across the yard, flapping his arms.

"Everyone look at me!" He screamed. "I'm a bird!"

That's when all work came to a complete halt. Right now, Charles wished you could die from embarrassment and not just _feel_ like you're going too. For a moment they just all gawked and the telepath hid his face with his hands. That was until one of them gasped out something that made him panic even more.

"Hey that's the guy we saw running out of the back room! The one who crashed the tractor by impersonating an employee!" he snarled.

Charles backed up when a few turn to glare at _him_, _Erik Erik Erik - you get in the god damn house this __**instant**__ and put your clothes back on!_

"Mr. Xavier, do you know that man?" Thompson asked him quietly.

He took a deep breath, "No, no, not that all! I've never seen him in my live, I'm afraid I don't know who he is."

"So you usually have grown men running naked in your yard?" he asked with amusement.

Charles twitched, "This would be the first one, my friend."

Silently adding to himself,_ the only time he does that is my bedroom - or at least it's __**supposed**__ to be the only time._

He quietly erased the memory of the men and went outside to yell at his boyfriend. That was until he noticed one of the workers must of escaped and was already doing that for him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted, Charles catching a thought that his name was David. "Oh I know what you're doing, sabotaging our supplies and then luring us here with some fake window project!"

Charles wanted to point out that the window was in fact broken, therefore it couldn't be fake, but this wasn't the time to do so.

"Listen, David-"

"How the _hell_ do you know my name!" he snarled.

Charles tried to cover it up, "I heard someone else use it, but listen please! It was just an accident I assure we meant nothing by it, and right now I think my friend here is just a little... Drunk."

David seemed to debate on this, and Charles relaxed right before he was punched in the face that is.

"Don't give me bullshit!" he yelled as Charles held onto his nose, which now happened to be broken and gushing blood.

He blinked rapidly, trying not to focus on the pain and more what was happening in front of him.

Streaking across the yard had been fun at first, watching the looks their faces. But when the man came running up to Erik and recognized him as the one from the hardware store, all of the humor had been sucked out of the situation. The nudity had been something silly, something that, as Charles had said, could easily be waved away with an explanation of alcohol.

But this man- David, Charles had called him- obviously could not handle a joke. Erik felt anger prick up inside him when the man started to yell at Charles, who was trying to defend him.

Then David punched Charles, and Erik saw red on Charles' face. And then it seemed that red was all that he could see. He was furious, and the only thing that he brain seemed to be able to process was that David had _hurt_ Charles. Then man had the nerve yell at Charles again after that. This man thought that he could come in here, and get away with hurting the person who meant the most to Erik.

Moving without thinking about what he was doing, Erik instinctively punched the man back, hard, and was suddenly grateful for that training with Riptide, he wanted it to hurt David as much as he could possibly make it.

"_Do. Not. Touch. Him._" Erik snarled at him, grabbing his shirt roughly and yanking him forward to get him off balance before suddenly shoving him to the ground.

He held out his and a piece of metal from the window flew out of the frame and hit the man over the head harshly. It then went for the rest of his body, smashing against his legs and arms.

David, terrified and confused, scrambled to his feet ran away from the piece of metal that was _moving through the air on its own and attacking him_.

Once the man was out of his sight Erik's mind cleared a bit, and it occurred to him that he really should not have used his mutation… The man knew about it now, and Charles would have to wipe his memory and _fuck_ that was exactly what he had been trying to prevent with that dumb game. And to top it all off, Charles' nose looked broken and was bleeding badly.

Erik dropped the piece of metal, which fell to the ground with a dull thunk. He grabbed onto Charles, running his hand over Charles' face.

"Charles! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Erik asked franticly.

He was feeling way to many things at once, in fact Charles was also feeling what everyone else did as they panickedly broadcasted it. David's fear for his life clawed at him, which seemed to enhance his own. He should be mad at Erik, he should be angry at Angel, and he should be mad that man for causing this whole mess. Charles needed to feel scared for might come if David got away, and he needed to catch the man before anything went wrong. The telepath also needed to get some clothing on Erik and come up with some lie to the workers as to why their one employee left. There was also the problem of his nose, and Erik would was trying to see if he was alright. Charles felt everything but _alright._ He sucked in air, and pulled away.

"I'm fine, really- I'm fine." he tried to insist and changed the subject afterwards. "Clothing Erik, you need to get some clothing on. Then we need to find David before... And the kids are all wondering what's going on."

Charles tried to ignore how the hand around his nose was shaking, "They're going to notice he's gone too... Someone is bound too. Oh god Erik, what the _hell_?"

"Why were you even dressed as an emp-" and it hit him. "You-Your the one who _scared_ the boys!"

He groaned pulling at his hair, "Inside. Clothing. Now. We... No I... I need to think what to do."

Charles tried to ignore the frantic different voices calling to his mind all saying, _'sgoingonWhat'sgoingon?_

_Will everyone __**shut up**__! _He broadcasted loudly as he could to he children.

The silence came quickly and Charles slumped down on the porch steps. Erik needed to get dressed, Charles needed to find David and wipe his memory. Erik was in _serious_ trouble, they we all in trouble. Hell, Erik needed to bring him back up to their room and hold him because Charles was sure he was losing his mind to chaos and hormones. He weighed his options and sighed.

_Darwin, please go upstairs and supervise- no one is to come in that room but the workers. _

He staggered to his feet, ignoring the blood that most likely covered parts of his face and dripped on to the grass below him. Charles was pretty sure by how David punched, that not only was his nose broken. but the top part of his mouth was going to be bruised. The next decision was between smarts and emotions, he was too tired to pick anything but _emotions_.

_Erik, once you get your clothes back on we need to go find David_, he thought weakly.

Darwin immediately started herding everyone upstairs, which wasn't too difficult of a task. Everyone was pretty dumbstruck by Charles snapping at them like that, and they wanted to do whatever he needed them to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Drama drama blah blah... Please review! c:


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey, gnome here! *waves to the readers* Jellyfish is usually the one who writes the author's notes, so it's nice to see everyone! :D Anyways, lots of drama and angst here. We'll get back to our regularly scheduled silliness and fluff eventually, we swear. Right after we finish dying from all the schoolwork we have to do. Any other poor souls out there taking AP classes? God, the _homework. _It never ends.

Also, I just wanted to thank and each and every person who's read this far. It means a lot to us. Like, _a lot. _And an extra big thank you for all the encouraging feedback! The reviews never fail to put a stupid grin on my face. :) And while I love the praise, I'd also like to say that constructive criticism is very welcome!

Anyways, do enjoy!

* * *

><p>Erik knew that Charles wasn't fine, despite what he had said, and that really it had been a dumb question to even ask, but he nodded anyways. He went back inside the house and pulled his boxers and pants on, and then ran to the kitchen to retrieve his shirt.<p>

This was bad. The man was probably getting away, and everything was Erik's fault. He had let the men see him dressed as an employee in the store. He hadn't even stopped and considered that when the workers came to replace the window that they might recognize him. He should have realized that truth or dare would most likely only end in disaster. He should have just picked truth with Angel, and they wouldn't be in this situation. And even then he shouldn't have gone along with it, he should have known better.

He had lost control of his temper when the man punched Charles and then revealed that he was a mutant- He had been so focused on distracting the kids from using their powers around them, and then he had went and blown the whole thing himself. He had been such a complete moron, and now they were in some serious trouble.

While he was in the kitchen, Erik grabbed a cloth and got it damp. He then handed it to Charles to help stem the flow of blood.

"Come on, we've got to catch him, he can't go running off knowing about- this." Erik said to Charles. "It hasn't been too long, he couldn't possibly have gotten far. We'll get in the cars and chase him. Did you see what direction he ran in?"

He held the cloth to his face and then looked around the yard, "He was thinking of heading to the store before, so he could tell his boss who you were or something. I figure he's still going to do the same thing."

"Hold on," Charles ran inside grabbing the keys and gave them to Erik. "Don't kill us please, or anyone at all in fact, but we need to get there fast. I really can't drive with my nose anyways."

He braced himself for another stupid decision right there, but it was the truth - they needed to get to the store fast and well...Erik did drive a lot faster than he should. Charles just hoped no one notice. He _could_ make the car seem as if it wasn't there, but then they might crash into someone - which would be bad. Charles sat in the passenger seat, ignoring the blasting headache and throbbing of his nose.

Not to mention, Erik's worried and guilty thoughts were suffocating him, "We'll find him, clear his memory, and everything will be fine." He told him.

Except Charles didn't even believe what came out of his mouth himself, so why should it comfort Erik? He was just hoping it would.

Upstairs the men didn't even seem to notice what was going on. When George asked Alex where his dad was, he quickly lied that Charles and Erik needed to run an errand real quick and would be returning soon. The man was satisfied with the answer and the window continued to make progress.

Erik tried to calm himself at bit for Charles' sake, but even as the telepath told Erik that everything would be okay it was obvious that Charles was just as worried as he was. He took the keys from Charles solemnly. Finally getting to drive was a hollow victory.

They climbed in the car and Erik turned the key in the ignition, firing up the engine. Now he just had to drive fast enough make it to the store, or better yet, catch up with the man before he even got to his destination. This shouldn't be too hard for Erik. If there was one thing he could do, it was get away with driving a car at an outrageous speed.

And now the chase began. As Erik sped out of the mansion he found himself wishing that they hadn't bothered Hank in his lab so much. Maybe if they hadn't he would have already repaired Cerebro and then it would be as simple as hooking Charles up to it. Then he would be able to wipe his memories without even having to leave the mansion. But they had constantly plucked Hank out of his lab for social interaction time, and it was too late to change that.

As he hit the main road Erik sped up even more, until the speed gaugehit 87 miles per hour. Erik could tell that the high speed was scaring Charles.

"Don't worry, Charles, I'm actually quite experienced with driving this fast. That incident earlier was a once in a lifetime thing. I don't usually crash. Usually." Erik said, attempting to comfort him.

Erik glanced at Charles stomach, and he himself became nervous about what would happen to Charles and his unborn child if he did screw up and drive the car into a brick wall. He quickly fixed his eyes on the road, focusing on not having an accident. He bit his lip.

_I am sorry. I know you're probably angry with me, and I don't blame you. It's entirely my fault._

_No...not angry, just, _Charles mental sighed. _I'm just very disappointed in you Erik, that's all._

He gripped the seat, even with Erik's comfort, as much as he loved the man, his driving terrified him. Charles tried to ignored how fast things were blurring past him and shuddered. The telepath worked on calming himself before trying to locate David's mind when they drew closer to the store.

"Don't pull in the front, there is a back parking lot for workers. We need to take that entrance. It leads to the main office where I think he is," Charles breathed out.

He stumbled out the car, and waved Erik to follow him, "I'm going to hide us until we find him - so please don't bump into anything or anyone."

Charles quietly opened the door, ushering the other man inside before closing it. He walked into the room where David was currently waiting for his main boss. Charles closed the door and the worker jumped back; looking around wildly. The telepath relieved them and took a breath.

"Hello David, I think we need to talk," he said watching the other man's movements carefully.

"W-What the hell? You weren't there a second ago! I knew I wasn't imagining things, you're both freaks!" he screeched bumping into the desk behind him.

Charles blinked, "Mutants would be a better word for it, the evolution of genetic mutation - we're just the next level of you."

"I don't care what you're called, I want you away from me!" David snarled.

He took a step closer, "Don't worry. I can make it as if we never met."

David tried to reached for the phone when Charles froze time, and he walked forward focusing on the man's mind. It only took a few minutes to erase, change, and rearrange the man's memories. David will believe that he came back because he needed to take leave for a family emergency. That the reason he left the Xavier house was due to a phone call from his older brother, and all memories of Erik were erased. Charles took Erik and himself outside and leaned against the car with a miserable look on his face. He tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out before finally letting his hand drop from covering his face.

"See? Problem solved," he said quietly. "Let's go home."

Charles was trying to ignore that fact that he just altered and changed six different people's memories. Violating their privacy and changing it how he _wanted_ them to remember the days events. Instead of getting into the car so they could leave, Charles pushed himself away from it and threw up.

Erik thought that his guilt was going to crush him before, and the feeling intensified more than he would have thought possible when Charles threw up from stress. He was the cause of this, and he knew it. If only he hadn't so damn stupid and childish this wouldn't be happening. If only he hadn't let the humans in the house, and volunteered to figure the window himself.

He felt a surge at anger at these people, who for whatever reason Charles was intent on defending, even as they called him things like 'freak' and told him that they didn't want anything to do with him because he was different. They didn't deserve Charles' kindness, not in the least. He did nothing but try to help them, even when it would be easier to simply get rid of them. And they repaid him with cruel words and violence and condemnation. The fact of the matter was that Charles was too good for the world, and the world would exploit that fact in whatever way they could… He breathed out harshly, curbing his rage. He didn't have time for this, he needed to comfort Charles.

He immediately ran over to Charles and wrapped his arm around him, rubbing Charles' back with the other.

"It's okay, Charles, we got him, it's okay, no one's going to find out. We can go back home now, back to the kids. God, I am so sorry, Charles. I don't know what I was thinking." Erik said desperately. "Come on, get in the car, we'll go back and get you cleaned up, and you can lie down for a bit."

Erik helped Charles up into the passenger seat and buckled him in. He climbed in the in the driver's seat and started the car up. He would have let Charles drive, but he knew that he was in no condition to be operating a vehicle right now.

For the first time since… Erik couldn't even remember when, he actually drove below the speed limit, used his turn signal, and came to a complete stop for things like stop signs and red lights. Like he had said, he knew the rules of the road perfectly well, but they were disregarded as they were really nothing more than an inconvenience for him. But driving slower would make Charles feel better. So using every ounce of his self control, Erik forced himself to drive safely. He kept talking to Charles softly, hoping to make him a bit less upset.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Erik stopped the car and looked over to Charles, putting his hand over Charles' and squeezing.

_I'll go upstairs to explain what happened to the kids and deal with the workers. You clean yourself up and rest. I'll join you afterwards- if you want me to, that is. If you want a break from me I understand completely._

He had pretty much remained silent the whole trip, just listening to Erik talk and watching the world pass by out the window. Charles really didn't feel like getting up but when Erik squeezed his hand and left, the telepath didn't want to stay alone in the car either. He sat there for a minute before pushing himself out and walking up to the house. Eventually Charles had made it to his room and jumped right in the shower.

He let the water fall on his and sighed out loud before actually washing his hair. It didn't take him long to clean up, and he stumbled out. Charles glanced around for clothing, which he forgot to grab, settling for one of Erik's turtle necks that was laying on the floor and the boxers he was previously wearing. He picked up his old shirt and pants, tossing them in the clothes hamper when he walked out. Charles looked down, irritably noticing that Erik's shirt went down to his knees and hopped in bed. He laid on his back, rubbing circles on his stomach.

_Erik_, he sent quietly. _We need to talk about this later. When we're both... Calmer over the situation. _

Charles rolled on to his side, watching his window untill he dozed off. Unlike the sleeping telepath, the kids were going nuts. They weren't bugging the workers, but they did attack Erik with questions when he walked into the room. Out of worry Sean and Alex were obediently sitting together, just playing a game of cards. Janos had turned up when Charles and Erik had left, keeping a watch over the children.

He eyed Erik wearily, not seeming too happy. It was hard for him to communicate without Charles or Azazel in the room. The telepath made it easy, and the other mutant was the only one who understood sign language. When it was just Riptide, the kids, and Erik- he was scribbling out poorly written English on paper. So unless he found it absolute necessary, he didn't bother.

Erik got upstairs. By now the workers had finished with the window, so he got out his wallet and paid them. The second the last one was out the door Erik was bombarded with questions from the kids.

"Okay, what the hell happened to Charles?" Raven demanded.

"Where did you two go?" Hank asked.

"Is he okay?" said Armando worriedly.

"Charles is… upset, he threw up earlier, and I think that his nose might be broken… But he'll be okay." Erik sighed. Now that he was calmer and thinking a bit more clearly, it occurred to him that Charles had mostly likely threw up due to 'morning sickness' rather than stress- He had been reading one of the baby books and had been surprised to learn that morning sickness didn't always necessarily happen in the morning.

"The man recognized me when we were running out of the hardware store after the tractor incident. The one man, David," the name came out as a snarl, "ran out and started yelling at me, and Charles tried to defend me. One of them went and punched Charles and when I saw him bleeding I- I lost it. I used my mutation to beat him with metal, and he ran off while I was making sure Charles was okay. We had to go back to the store and wipe his memory- that's what Charles already did with the ones that are still here." Erik explained.

Everyone was silent. Angel was assaulted by a surge of guilt- she had only meant to embarrass Erik, not let a human nearly make off with knowing that they weren't normal. Erik cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, it's… Okay now. You can all relax, the danger's over. No harm done." Erik said, and he really hoped that last part was true when it came to Charles.

The crowd in the room gradually dispersed, Alex and Sean left together, Azazel and Jados wandered off, Hank went down to his lab, and Raven decided that it would probably be a good idea to follow him down there and do some explaining... and perhaps some more kissing. Angel waited until after Darwin had left, and she mentally groaned at what she had to do now.

"Msry." She muttered, barely audible and so quickly that the words blended together.

"What?" Erik asked, only registering that she had made a sound. Angel's eye twitched. Of course he was going to make her say it again. As if the first time wasn't bad enough.

"I said I'm fucking sorry, okay!" She yelled, and then sighed. "I didn't mean to start that."

"It's not your fault… I shouldn't have gone along with it." Erik said.

"Hmph. You shouldn't have stayed here in the first place. If you weren't going to take over for him, you shouldn't have killed Shaw." She said bitterly.

"Shaw killed my mother in front of my own eyes, Angel. The bastard had it coming." Erik said, a hint of anger slipping in his tone despite himself. "And if you want to leave and start gathering a group of mutants for the purpose of fighting the humans- Then please, do so. I want that as well. What happened today is a prime example of why it's just not possible for both species to exist. But I'm going to be a father now, and I have to put my child before myself."

"Then leave for the sake of your kid, Erik. Do you really want your child to grow up in a world that makes them feel like they're an outsider, a freak, something to be ashamed of? Where they have to hide away one of the biggest parts of themselves from society to be accepted? Or do you want them to grow up in a world where they're considered completely normal, where they can use their abilities to their fullest extent and not have judgment passed on them?" Angel argued.

Angel's words hit home with Erik, and for a moment, a fraction of a second- he considered it. Then the next second a vision of Charles, and how distressed he was when Erik had left the car, and how devastated he would be if he left, and he was disgusted with himself for seriously thinking about it. Erik took a deep breath.

"Angel, I've made my decision, I'm not going back on it. I'm staying with Charles, and nothing you have to say about it can change that."

"Whatever. You're a dick." She fired back, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

After that Charles sent a message that they would talk about this later. Wonderful. Not only was Angel freshly pissed off at him, but he would be sleeping on the couch tonight and Charles was- well, he had said that he wasn't mad, just disappointed. Which was worse, in Erik's opinion. He'd really prefer it if Charles would simply scream at him for being a dumbass- Anger, he could deal with. That wouldn't be a problem. Anger was something that he was very familiar with. He hated knowing that he had let Charles down.

_Yes… Calming down would probably be a wise idea. How's your nose though? Is it broken? Is there anything I can get you? _

_I think it is, I'm not sure. Look, come up here before I change my mind about talking about this._

Charles was now up, sitting indian style on the bed. He was playing with his hair when Erik finally stepped into the room.

"Sit down," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh-ho-ho, cliffhanger! *trollface* Love you guys! :D


End file.
